Sisters Grimm
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: Sabrina and Puck based. You've all seen the stories of epic love,doting teens, and married couples w. little fairy kids. Now come read mine! Wow, I just realized that these first few chapters are BAD, but once you get past them, I think it gets better! XD
1. Chapter 1

HeyyerzZz, fan fiction pplz. I am a huge Sisters Grimm fan, and I can't wait 4 the Everafter Wars to come out!! This is my attempt at Puckabrina fluff stuff, so I hope u enjoy!! And thanx 2 Buttonsforeyes, for the encouraging comments, I can always use those!! *hint hint for the reader(s) =] Chapter 1 for u!

Neutral POV:

"PUCK!!" A very angry Sabrina Grimm shouted after the everafter fairy. He was laughing maniacally, and dangling a small pink and gold book just inches out of the reach of the frustrated girl's reach. A diary.  
"Puck, you filthy fairy, give it BACK! NOW!!" He only clucked his tongue at her frustrated mutterings and lunges.  
" Grimm, Grimm, Grimm, you don't really think I'm giving up that easily, do you?" When the blonde haired girl just narrowed her long blue eyes at the boy, he laughed.  
"In fact," he continued on in leisurely tones, "this might be the one book I'm actually interested in reading" Puck was cut off by Sabrina grabbing hold of his leg and dragging him down to her level.

Puck's POV:

Sabrina grabbed hold of my leg while I wasn't paying attention (even in his subconscious, he won't admit that someone got the best of him =]) and dragged me toward her. I let her for a moment, side-tracked by a sudden thought: I didn't know my Queen of the Sneaks was so strong. Then another thought hit me like a ton of bricks: wait WHAT?! MY Queen of the Sneaks??? WHERE did that come from? Sabrina Grimm was most definitely NOT mine. And before I knew it, we were face to face.  
"Okay, Puck. My diary. Now." she said quietly. Her delicate eyes narrowed even further, if that's possible. Hold on, DELICATE???? What is WRONG with me today??? Maybe I finally had too much of the old lady's cooking. So I only said,  
"What are YOU going to do if I say no?" She tackled me to the ground, and we wrestled around the front yard. Finally, we tumbled to a stop, her on top of me. My hands were squeezing her waist and hers were wrapped lightly around my neck. For a moment, we just looked at each other. Her eyes lowered, I knew, to my lips. I couldn't resist, I don't know why. I closed the gap between us quickly, and I knew it wasn't a surprise, but I still felt every muscle in her body go rigid, and I knew, just KNEW, I was going to get punched. BAM! And, there it was. I jumped up, flipping her off me, and rubbing the side of my head. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"You're going to pay for that, Grimm." She just stuck out her chin, snatched the book away, and ran inside. Ugh. Grimms. Sabrina Grimm was moody, had an attitude, and was annoying as anything. But also, pretty, smart, funny, strong, independent, sneaky, stubborn, and headstrong. Above all else, headstrong. And sometimes I really hated her. I loved her so MUCH, one side of me argued. She's just a GIRL, the other half cried. And she HAD to keep me making me like her. Yeah, 'cause I needed this.  
"Stupid Grimm," I muttered to myself. The little voice inside my head said,  
"You don't mean that, Puck." And I knew it was right.  
So that's it 4 now, likey?? No likeyy? U tells me. Review review review plz *begs reader* review, or I provoke the Volturi and blame you =] *twilight reference for all u twi-hards out here in the big bad cyberspace world. For more, I need reviews!! Hugs 2 all who give!!!  
~GrimmGurl4Lyf3


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaack, lol. YOU GUYS R AWESOME!! I got reviews so fast!! Sorry it took me so long, but I was reading Max, the 5th book in the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson(it actually only took me 1 day 2 read, but i wanted 2 chill 4 a few days, so yea. Lol), n I was rllly side-tracked. That entire series is awesome, n i highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it yet and is willing to. But, anyway, back 2 the fic. Ok, so here's where it might start to get a little weird, but bear(bare??) with me. When I write stories, I tend to put little songfics in em, but I rarely ever use all the words to the song, just bits n pieces that make sense with what I'm trying to get across. N that's what I'm going 2 do now. So, here's chapter 2 for u, enjoy it in all it's wierdness, xD. Oh! And, as I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, here it is: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!(or the song I'm going to use now) I mean, really, if u haven't figured THAT out yet, then i think u need to b at a hospital, not on fanfiction.**

Sabrina's POV:

I slammed my bedroom door loudly hugging my diary close to my chest. Thank god, Puck hadn't gotten ahold of this, thank GOD. Puck. Just thinking his name made my face feel like it was on fire. He kissed me. KISSED ME. This was absurd. He was Puck. And that meant annoying, messy, sloppy, greedy, immature...but also, caring, considerate, understanding, loyal and encouraging (A/N: any1 notice that thier lists of good things about each other are always longer than the bad? Lol, well, u do now). No. No. What am I thinking? Forget those last five things. But when he kissed me, I thought I was going to die, I swear. I was ever so slowly melting into him, and then I went all postal and smacked him. But he had no right doing that! Even though it was pretty awesome...NO! No, it was not awesome. It was horrible, terrible even. I suppose I hadn't learned my lesson becuase I wrote this all down in my journal. Then I put it away to think. Later, I thought, this

will all make sense. I hope.

Neutral POV:

Sabrina walked through the forest shuffling songs as she went. She had never thought she could sing, but people had always told her so. Puck followed Sabrina as she sat down on a rock and began to sing. He told himself it was only because she shouldn't be out so late alone, and the old lady would be very angry if anything happened to her on his watch, and he would loose his deserts(A/N: but we all know its cuz he's half in love with her...Well, actually he's fully in love with he-oh, you get what I mean.) But he sat dumbstruck, as the sound of her surrounded him.

" I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye." Sabrina poured herself into the song, not realizing that anyone else was there.

" Hurry up and save me,

Hurry up and save me,

hurry up and save me,

hurry up and save me,

I just wanna feel alive,

and I do when I'm with you." Puck's head spun. She is beautiful, he thought. SABRINA GRIMM, is beautiful. Sabrina was only thinking of Puck, his bright blue-green eyes, so hypnotising. He could make me do anything he wanted, if he ever found out what his eyes could do.

" My window's opened up,

tonight I'm going down,

will you be there,

are you waiting,

will you be there,

will you save me."

Puck could only stare.

" I just wanna feel alive,

and I do when I'm with you.

Save me,

Save me..."

Sabrina trailed off.

" Puuuck," she groaned. The boy jumped up, a retort on his lips, thinking she'd spotted him. But she only sighed and shook her head, muttering about writing in " that little death trap of a book" again. Puck's ears perked up. Now he REALLY had to get his hands on that diary! Sabrina rose and walked away, back toward the house. Puck could tease her forever about this, but for once, he stayed hidden, and left her alone. But what scared him the most, was that he didn't know why.

okay, so, there it is. Tol ya it waz wierd, but what can u do? Now, since i got

so many reviews so fast, i'm gonna ask for...10 more reviews for the next chapter? Yea, I think that's a good number. 10 reviews for more! As always, huggles to reviewers!!

~GrimmGurl4Lyf3

p.s.

im sorry i keep ending like that, like, "and he knew it was right", or, "he didn't know why", but that might change.

p.p.s.

ive noticed that ppl on fanfiction like to put R&R at the end of thier fics, which, if im not mistaken, means read and review. But if ur at the END of a fic, and u c READ and review, havnt u already READ the fic? Really? But, juss for the heck of it,

R&R plz!! Lol

p.p.p.s

god, this is long, lol. And i got a comment that this is too rushed(thank u 4 the critisism, btw). Its kinda supposed to b, cuz i want this to have chapters, but not be, like, a novel or something. If it seems rushed, its supposed to b. Juss so u all know.


	3. He's Not Hungry!

**So, yeah...lolz. Here's the...third, I think, chapter of my Sisters Grimm Fan fiction, A/N's and all. Also. OHMIGOD, ITS BEEN FOREVER AND A DAY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!! MY MOM'S A COMPUTER NAZI AND WOULD ALMOST SURELY MAKE ME DELETE MY ACCOUNT IF SHE FOUND OUT I HAD IT, SO I HAD TO LIE LOW FOR A WHILE…okay, a loooong while. That is partly laziness and schoolwork, but DON'T HATEEE MEEEEE! And I WILL ANSWER SOME COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM. BUT READ THIS, TOO!_________________________"Stupid Puck," I muttered to myself over and over. My mantra. Without it, I think I'd have gone slowly insane. When I got back to the house, everyone was already there, seated for dinner. I got a very stern glance from Granny, but shook it off, and pushed the food around on my plate absently. I peeked up through my lashes and saw Puck staring at me intensely. I gulped and blushed. Of course, I have to blush! Damn him and those EYES. Ugh. They were driving me out of my ever loving mind, and up the proverbial wall. Granny's look turned to one of concern."Is there something wrong, **_**leibling**_**?" she asked me ! **_**PUCK**_** is what's wrong!"No Granny, nothing's wrong," I said quietly. She wasn't satisfied, but didn't push me."I'm just not hungry," I continued."Me either," Puck echoed. I looked up in shock. Daphne dropped the fork that was half way to her mouth, Granny stared open mouthed, uncle Jake's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, even Mr. Canis had gone completely still in shock. Puck ALWAYS ate, because he was ALWAYS hungry. No matter what, he had food. But Puck didn't even seem to notice anyone else's incredulous stares. He was looking directly at me. Right into my eyes, in the ringing silence he didn't seem to hear. I was frozen, his stare trapping me in place, mentally screaming at myself to move and not even getting close to twitching a finger. Those. Eyes. Will. Kill. Me. I chanted over and over in my head. Until, finally, Puck broke eye contact, and I let out the pent up breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, my ribs aching from the action."You're...not hungry?" Granny said uncertainly, making a face, as though the words were alien on her tongue. Which they were. Daphne's palm was securely latched between her teeth, and I had to wonder how that didn't hurt her."Puck, that's crazy! You always eat!" She mumbled around her hand. He just muttered something unintelligible and I caught the word "sick". Everafters don't even GET sick. He got up and flew upstairs before anyone could say a word, though. The silence after that was tense. I quickly excused myself and went up to my room. I wrote in my diary so much I thought my hand would fall off. Then I hid it, put on my pj's and hopped into bed. Daphne stepped into the room and opened the window, giving me weird looks, but I shrugged them off as she said her usual,"G'night 'Brina." and I responded with my usual,"G'night Daph." I was asleep in minutes._________________________I waited until everyone else was asleep, then snuck into Sabrina and Daphne's room. The marshmallow wasn't snoring for once, just deep even breaths, and I was definitely glad. That girl could give even me a headache. I searched that room up and down, but I just couldn't find that book ANYWHERE! So, while trying to make my next plan of action, I just sat and looked around. The clouds blew away from the moon, and the silvery light filtered into the room through the open window-she shouldn't leave it open, too much can get in. You would have thought she knew that after the pixie incident a while back-and onto Sabrina, threading itself through her already golden hair and illuminating her face. I caught my breath. She frowned and stirred in her sleep, and she looked like she was about to scream. Must be a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. If she screamed, the whole house would come running, and I wasn't THAT good, I couldn't get out of here in time. Even if I shape shifted, the old man would sniff me out. So I hesitantly stood and walked to her. I brushed my fingertips along her forehead, and her face smoothed out. She even smiled. This one time, I decided, I wouldn't keep myself in check. I would let my body do what it wanted. I was enchanted by the night and in the place I was, it seemed intoxicating. Or maybe that was just the girl I was staring at. I cupped her cheek in my hand for a moment, and, growing bolder, knelt by her. Daphne's breathing hitched, but I barely noticed. I kissed the top of Sabrina's head and said,"Sleep well, and dream peacefully." It's something fairies say to those they are close to. Then I walked out, gently shutting the door behind me. I rushed down the hallway to my room, not regretting my decision to,for once, not control my actions, but wondering what would happen because of it._________________________WARNING: THIS WILL B KINDA LONG! Alright, so, for now, that's it. I'm SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY LONG wait!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! a VERY special thanks to: Libbyiluvewe,redfirepixie318,TamX2,Chanel,Dramaqueenruling, lexi, and .*GLOMPS 4 ALL OF YOU!!*Now, about that "silence he didn't seem to hear" thingummy, well ya know those silences that are so quiet, they're loud, like u can kinda HEAR 'em? That's wat i was referring to. So that(shuld) explain(s) it. What's in Sabrina's diary, you might find out soon...*evil laugh* , and about it being pink, well, the diary itself is like her immaturity outlet, a way to let out her inner kid, since she lost her childhood. Hence the , Sab(Sabrina's 2 long n im lazy xD) and Puck were both thinking about each other when Sab was singing(Puck didn't get that the singing was about him, until Sab was all PUUCK), and yes, Puck will get a peak at Sab's diary. To an anonymous reviewer-purplish- it was intended to b this way, so, nothing to worry about.(Not to purplish)Yes, maybe it's still a little rushed, but I tried adding more detail, and not much happens, but ppl seem 2 like it.(CAN SOMEONE HELP ME FIND WORDS FOR DAPHNE??? AS IN, HER EXCEDINGLY RANDOM ONES??? I CAN'T THINK OF ANY! GRR...)Sorry for the lack of updates, but I want to post a Maximum Ride fic, so that's time consuming, I have a Twilight/Max Ride blog I'm in the middle of writing for, and I have a 20 page play due for English wen we come back 2 school, along with 5 articles for science. So I've got my work cut out for me, huh? Oh, and I'm sorry if Puck seems too OOC, but I'm not used to writing as a guy, much less one in a love he doesn't want/is scared to admit to. I didn't know how else to put this. Um, and if you think Puck's been too "nice", don't worry ;). Also, what's AU mean? Lol, don't laugh(yet I put "lol"), I really don't know. Anyway, I'm rambling, so, hope you enjoyed! MWAH! 3~Grimm**


	4. He's an idiot

**WARNING: PUCK **_**IS **_**AN IDIOT. A **_**VERRRRRRYYYY **_**MEAN(and/or cruel) **_**IDIOT. ANNNNNNNND, THIS MAY NOT POST PROPERLY(AGAIN). IF IT DOESN'T, I APPOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE(AGAIN). Sorry, guys.**_

**Okay, so I'm back. More of an acceptable time, I hope. And yeah, Puck **_**is **_**a jerk. Seriously. Okay, I think that's it for now. And if Sabrina seems a bit OOC, this is **_**my **_**story. Can't be perfect ;). Okay, I think that's it. **

**Happy reading, loves! =]**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, more rested than I had been in quite a while. I felt…_good_. The revelation brought a smile to my face, though I couldn't think why. I assessed the day:

Sunny, yes. Although that didn't really matter to me.

Am I comfy? Surprisingly…yes. Well, I wasn't going to question it, so I hopped out of bed, grabbed a shower, and then realized…it was only 7:00. On a Saturday, I think. _Nice. _I went downstairs, not really expecting to see anyone else down there. I about jumped out of my skin when I saw Puck eating a bowl of cereal at the dining room table.

"Crap! You scared the hell out of me, Puck! What're you doing up this early on a Saturday, anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't sleep last night." His answer was brisk, and I noticed an odd look in his eye when he looked at me.

"First you don't eat, then you don't sleep, now you're looking at me funny," I clamped down on my mouth harshly. Oops, hadn't mean to say that…

"Ah ah, Grimm. Now you're looking at me, huh?" Cocky-ugh. Too early for this.

"Sorry, _reject_, but it's too early for this. You should go sleep." Yes, contrary to popular belief, I _do _care for Puck, to an extent. And he needs to sleep. I still felt completely rested, and fine, so I wasn't going to sleep.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, stinkpot. What are _you _doing up this early?" I shrugged at him, like he did to me.

"I just woke up, earlier. I had a good sleep, so I don't need to go back to sleep." His face got _intense _all of a sudden.

"Good sleep? No…nightmares, then?" I gave him my best _what's _wrong_ with you? _look, and said,

"Er, no. Now, I'm gonna go get some breakfast." I sidled warily around him, on my way to the kitchen. Something occurred to me then, and I spun around.

"Puck, what did you _do_?" He gave me a look of his own, before replying,

"Nothing, donkey. Why do you ask?" Some day, I swear…

"You don't eat, you don't sleep, you haven't properly argued with me today, " I said listing things off on my fingers. He raised a dubious eyebrow at me. I found myself stuck by how aristocratic he looked in that moment. A single frame of time, that I know will be committed to my memory. And it's of Puck.

"I told you, I did nothing. I'm not staring at your face any different than usual, I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat. I wasn't tired, so I didn't sleep. And I didn't argue with you because you said it was too early, and quite frankly, as much as it pains me to say it, I agree. Is that good enough for you, _Grimm_?" I was dumbstruck. Since _when _does _Puck _make so much sense? Since _never_, that's when. Now it was my turn to raise an incredulous eyebrow while I shook my head and walked around him to the kitchen to get my breakfast for the second time that morning. It was only later that I realized he said he stared at me.

* * *

The morning was something else entirely. Sabrina was more observant than I gave her credit for. But it doesn't matter. If she ever said anything to anyone about me not arguing with her, or agreeing with her, or saying I stare at her…_oh crap._ Well _that _was smart. You know what? This girl gets under my skin way too much. I think it's time for a little retaliation. In the form of a prank, of course. I _am _the Trickster King, after all. Now, to get some glue…and some hair dye.

* * *

As rested as I was feeling that day, an afternoon nap type thing is always good. Besides, I had training with Granny, and God knows I'd need the energy for _that_. I lay down on the couch, and the next thing I know, I'm groggy, and Daphne is standing over me with a mirror in her hand and an apprehensive look on her face.

"Er, Sabrina…" I groaned. I knew that look.

"What'd he do?" I asked warily. She handed me the mirror, and I took a deep breath. I turned the mirror to my face…

* * *

I dropped my latest glop grenade at the scream- no, _shriek_- but couldn't be too mad about it. I tell you, that Grimm girl had got a set of _lungs _on her.

"PUCK! _YOU GET YOUR LAZY, SMELLY, STUPID, DEMANDING, EVERAFTER _ASS _DOWN THESE STAIRS _RIGHT NOW!" That wiped the smile off my face a little. She sounded _mad_. It wasn't even that bad. I mean, all I did was die it-

"PUCK!!" And, that's my cue. I flew down the stairs and landed right in front of her. Her eyes may as well have been closed for all they were squinted.

"Puck, _what _did you do." I smirked at her.

"I'm sure you know."

"You died my hair _green_! I don't even _like _green! I look like a swamp hag!" I wanted to roll my eyes. I really did. But that would _definitely _send her over the edge.

"You're not _supposed _to like it, Grimm," I drawled, "And I've seen swamp hags. They're _much _prettier."

"_ARGH!_" She launched herself at me, and I ducked out of the way just in time to avoid a fist. She clawed at me any way she could. Finally I just picked her up and flew her to my room. I brought her up high. She stopped struggling, and went limp. I held her up by her wrists.

* * *

"Puck, don't you _dare _drop me." I sneered at him.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Grimm." I long ago stopped struggling. I never told anyone this, because it never exactly _came up, _but heights aren't my thing. In fact, I tend to avoid them at all costs. I'm afraid of heights. Okay, I'm _terrified_. And we were high up, like _high _high. He dangled me lower, then jerked me up higher. I screamed.

"Puck, fly me down! Come _on, _let me go let me go let me go!" I started twisting again and writhing. I was desperate. He could _not _drop me. My thoughts were starting to become blurred and frenzied, all blending into one single tangled twisting coherent thought: _LET ME DOWN! _

"You want to get down, Grimm? Fine, I'll let you down then." He said. He dropped one hand. I shrieked.

"No! Nononono! _Don't _do that! Puck, you can_not _drop me!" I clung to him desperately.

"What, scared of heights, Grimm?" He said tauntingly. I know he was only saying it to get a rise out of me. All the same, I went rigid, and stopped moving, going limp in defeat. The only one who knew about this was my dad.

_Dad…_

He began to chuckle, slow little sounds until it turned into full out guaffs. I was shaking, shivering.

"So I was right? The mighty Sabrina Grimm, _afraid of heights?_" I didn't respond, just clung to him tighter.

"Just…just put me down" I could barely talk through my tremors. That got his attention.

"Hey, Grimm, calm down. I wasn't _really _gonna, you know…_drop _you or anything." I shook my head against him. _No more talking please. Just put me down and go away. _He flew us down steadily and released me, all the while looking at me like I was going to start screaming any minute. I backed away from him just as slowly. I turned around on my shaky legs, knowing the tears that were about to come couldn't be shed around Puck. He'd just laugh some more.

"Hey, Grimm," he sounded uncomfortable, "I'm…sorry." He barely mumbled that last part. I snorted. He couldn't even use my first name. Yeah, _real _sorry. I turned around to face him, one hand on the doorknob.

"No. You're not." I slammed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to my parent's room. I passed Granny, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake. Said not a word to any of them. I was still shaking profusely. My eyesight was fuzzy. I was breathing shallow little breaths. I ached.

_I think it's a panic attack. _I thought dizzily. I didn't particularly care, just then. Everyone wanted to know what happened, of course. I just stared at them, daring them to _really _ask that question and not know the answer. They're not stupid. I was standing in front of them with _green hair. _What did they _think _happened? Incredulity ruled most of their faces. Only Daphne was angry. I've actually never seen her look like that. Happy, excited, wondering, sad, betrayed, tired, overjoyed, crushed, confused, but _never _such anger.

_Good luck with them, Puck. _

I went inside my parent's room, with a last look outside. I slammed that door, too.

* * *

**Soooo, Puck was a right idiot. And mean. And rude. But he's Puck, so there's not much that **_**I **_**can do about it. Oh, wait, I **_**can. **_**I'm the author. Ah, okay. So maybe there **_**will **_**be a nicer Puck in the future. You'll just have to wait and see…**

**~Grimm**


	5. Big Bad 'Brina

**In this fic, Mirror's not evil. He might become, but for now, he's ok. And I don't really know where they train, so I'm calling it the training room, and it's in that hall of whatever it is. Oh, and there's no Red. WARNING: SABRINA IS VERRRRY OOC HERE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED…**

* * *

My tears hit me with the force of a freight train. I crawled up into the bed of my enchanted parents, the place that had quickly become my sanctuary. Nestled between them, I grabbed on to my father's hand. The shaking hadn't gotten any better in the few minutes I'd been here. My cries were quickly turning into sobs. They shook through my body physically moving me every time I let them out. I tried to stifle the noise. With my hands, with a pillow, but nothing was working. I gave up. They were sharp keening cries now. Loud and piercing and heartbreaking. I wasn't even crying for one reason anymore. I was crying for Mr. Canis, for Granny, for Daphne, for Snow White, for Prince Charming, for Mom and Dad. Even for myself. For I don't even know how long, I sat and I cried. I even cried for Puck, I don't know why.

_I haven't let myself cry in so long…_I thought idly. After, I just lay there, spent. That took everything out of me. There was no noise. Occasionally, I would people try to sneak past the door. Granny didn't come to get me for training. Daphne didn't come to try and cheer me up. I did have to leave the room eventually, though. And that was for dinner.

***

Walking down the stairs was hard enough, because I _really _didn't want to. But the look on everyone else's faces was almost enough to put a smile on my own. Almost. They were stunned, comically, almost. Puck was there. I saw him from the corner of my eyes, but I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't. Not now.

"_Leibling_, I didn't think you'd be joining us." I smiled dryly.

"Neither did I." Uncle Jake smiled into his plate at that. I sat down at my usual place, across from Puck. I still didn't look at him. Dinner was quiet. All you heard was the clinking of silverware. Like everyone was afraid I'd go catatonic. I smirked at the thought. I got up after I actually _ate _what Granny made. That in and of itself got me some very strange looks.

"I'm gonna go train." I said to no one in particular. A chair scraped. I turned around.

"I'll go with you." Puck. I did what I haven't done in the longest time. I looked him dead in the eye, and glared. I've rolled my eyes at him, I've looked at where I'm aiming to hit him, but never have I ever looked him flat in the eye and glared. I turned my expression hard and mocking.

"If you think you can keep up, Fairy Boy." Then I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away.

* * *

I've done it. I've broken Sabrina Grimm. I stared after her, with my eyebrows up and my jaw _down_.

"Whatever you did, you'd better _fix _it. Because that's not my sister. My _sister _would have chased you around the whole house covered in glop just because you called her ugly. Whatever you did to her in that room of yours, you'd _better _fix." Marshmallow. The _Marshmallow _said that. Crap.

"Marshmallo-"

"My _name _is Daphne." And she walked away. I broke her, too. Ah, jeez. I ran after Sabrina, and into the room. And I froze.

* * *

_Ah, this is fun_.

"Hey, Mirror, why didn't you ever tell us that we had a trampoline?" he looked at me indulgently.

"You never asked, Starfish. Where'd you learn to jump like that anyway?" I laughed as I shrugged. I hadn't been this carefree in a long time, especially lately. And I'm terrified of heights, so I shouldn't even be contemplating jumping like this, but I guess having something underneath me to catch my fall other than air or Puck's decrepit trampoline that I'm afraid would break if I landed on it made it less significant. I flipped and arced through the air more gracefully than I walk on the ground. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the doorway. My carefree expression was gone, only to be replaced with a hard mask of mockery.

_Is this what Puck feels like all the time? I wonder why he's always mocking...and I wonder what it's like to fly..._

I flipped once, twice, three times, off the trampoline and onto the ground right in front of him. Don't even _ask _me how, because I do _not _know. I got right up in his face.

"Ready to go?" He didn't respond, just closed his eyes for a minute. When they opened, they looked…darker. He stepped closer to me, and I resisted the urge to step back. He grinned at me wolfishly.

"Any time, Grimm. Any. Time." I turned around quickly, ignoring Mirror's raised eyebrow at the two of us.

"Pick your weapon, Pucky boy. I call the two swords." He rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"I get wings, you keep the trampoline, and I use my wooden sword. Deal?" He stuck his hand out. I grasped it firmly in my own, ignoring the tingle that went up my arm. I shook it.

"Deal. Let's go."

* * *

This was an interesting side of Sabrina. New. Kind of…bad. I didn't know if that was good or not.

"What's up? Let's get moving. Get your head in the game." Sabrina climbed onto the trampoline and

Began a steady flow of bounces, each one sending her higher than the last. After the fifth bounce, she back flipped. With two swords. And since I'm a guy, I am most _definitely _allowed to find that extremely _hot_. So shut up. I grinned, sprouted my wings, and launched myself into the fight.

* * *

Relda was worried. Sabrina wasn't herself. She had a fight with Puck, and she didn't know what he did, but it must have been _bad_. Daphne wasn't even calling it a lover's spat. Jake thought they would get over it in time, and Canis knew that Sabrina had been hurt. Badly, and he knew with her acting this way, there was going to be a _very _bad ending. They heard shouting from the training room. They all rushed in, Relda, Jake, Daphne, and Canis. They walked in to see Sabrina cart wheeling through the air brandishing her two swords(how she managed that, they don't know, but they definitely thought it was amazing.), and Puck trying to fight her off. She dodged him just in time, and used his outstretched arm as leverage to jump up and behind him, and bring him down onto the trampoline. They bounced once before going still. Sabrina straddled him, pinning him down with her lower body. One sword point was on the center of his forehead, the other directly over his heart. She smirked at the everafter boy, jumped off him, and placed her hands on her hips. He flew up, outraged.

"Hey! You Cheated. I want a rematch!" She looked over her shoulder at him. A dangerous hint of a smile tugged at the edges of her mouth, and her eyes sparked.

"Not a chance, Fairy Boy. Not. A. Chance."

* * *

**Big Bad 'Brina is _here _babes. Puck broke her. And now she's out on a mission of her own. I need feedback, loves. Comments, questions, concerns? So tell me, how many of you want New Sabrina, and how many want the Old Sabrina back? I've taken a liking to New Sabrina myself, really. This chapter was written listening to Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, check it out, it rocks! And if you listen to it while you read this, then it'll be**

**A. cooler.**

**And B. easier to understand the sort of gruffness of the chap.**

**Tell me what you thought, reviews are new music ;). Ah, and also, the song from chapters before this was Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina(that's the wrong last name, I just _know _it). I know the first name's right...forget it. Just go look up the title on youtube. Lmao. And guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON JANUARY SECOND!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]**

**~Grimm**


	6. I'm sorry

_Partly written to the songs "Steal My Romance" by Ghosts on the Radio. And "The End Of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage. They rock. And Puck is very mature in this chapter. He's just about done a complete 360, for now._

Daphne POV(wanted a little change)

Sabrina Isn't the same, and I'm worried. It's like, normally I would just shrug and say, _hey, they'll get over it._ But that's when Sabrina is fuming, or covered in glop or mud, or one of Puck's other contraptions. Never once has she reacted like this. And I'm just really worried, because this isn't what Sabrina does. She doesn't cry like that, especially not because of Puck.

She looked pretty messed up when she went into Mom and Dad's room. Really shaken up. Sabrina can be a hothead, but she normally handles situations well. I know that whatever Puck did, it was BAD. And I'm mad at Puck, too, because he's done a lot of stupid things, but none of them have turned out like _this._ Sabrina is...different now. He better fix what he did.

Because they were meant to be together, I know it. I've seen it in their fights, I've heard it in their arguments. The future them are together. We saw that, we _know _it's supposed to happen. But whatever Puck did, it was horrible enough to change Sabrina, and maybe change that. So until Puck can step up and fix his own mistake, I guess it's my turn.

"Sabrina!"

Puck POV

I jumped when I heard Daphne call Sabrina. Her yell bounced off the old walls and made it all the way to my room. Can't say I was surprised. Those Grimm women, they got some voices. Even the old lady's got a fierce battle cry.

But that's beside the point. I was in here debating Sabrina. What did I do? What _can _I do? I have to fix her…but I _like _her like this. And I haven't told anyone else what I did, or what's wrong with Sabrina yet, because regardless of how stupid _I've _been as of late, I have a feeling that no one else knows about her fear of heights, and _I _shouldn't even know. So telling anyone else would almost be like…betraying a confidence, in a way. She has to tell them on her own time.

And yes, contrary to popular belief, I _do _care about Sabrina, to an extent. And I _am_ worried about her. But I like what she does now. It's more like…more like _me. _And that's kinda scary and kinda cool at the same time. But I have to do something. So I was going to take Sabrina, and bring her to my room, and we _were _going to talk.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina POV

As soon as Daph left, Puck called me.

_The hell does _he _want? _I thought roughly. But all the same, I heaved myself up from the living room couch, put the journal I was reading back, and jogged up the stairs to Puck's room. I think I can handle what he has to say. He was waiting at his door when I got there. He looked at me for a minute, didn't say anything. Then he stepped aside, leaving the doorway open. I hesitantly walked inside. We walked to the trampoline. In silence. He sat down, and I stayed standing. I looked at him. Well, he started this. If he has something to say, he can say it. For several minutes, he looked to be gathering his thoughts. I didn't bother him about it. Everyone needs their time to think. If it was important enough to bring me here, then I'll let it go. He looked up at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. It wasn't what I expected, and I immediately bristled, my surprise turning to defense. And defense meant use any tactic to come out on top. I brought my hands together in front of me and clasped them together while I stood straighter. I looked up at Puck from under my eyelashes, and leaned forward leaving my legs straight, only letting my upper body move. I bent over forward in front of him so that I was _right _in front of him. My lips were a centimeter from his. So close. I let out a breath and his eyes closed. I blinked at him owlishly when his eyes opened.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Puck. What do you mean? You, on the other hand, seem to be having a bit of trouble focusing. Are you sure you want to do this now?" He stuttered something out. My lips were brushing his with every word.

"No, Puck. I _don't _think you want to do this now, do you?" I asked quietly. Looking at him. Daring him to say he did.

"N-no?" He managed. I popped back up and smiled brightly.

"Alrighty then. Come get me when you need me." And I turned on my heel and sauntered out of the room. I snapped the door shut behind me, and skipped back to the living room. Then my actions caught up with me. I could feel my face heat, and I let out a huge breath loaded with a groan and a long suffering sigh.

_What'd I do _now?

Puck POV

She was sent from hell. That was it. She was the most decent angel in hell, and she knew it. She did. I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up more than it already was.

_I'll have to do something about that…_

What was she thinking? What was _I _thinking? What'd she do to me? I groaned in frustration. I had to fix this, that was it. I _had. To. Fix. This. _I just don't know how. Maybe her parents would have some kind of clue. I hightailed it down to their room and closed the door tight behind me. I stared at them, Henry and Veronica Grimm. They were on their backs, and their hands were clasped together tightly. Like they would never let go. I imagined what they would be like if they were awake and moving right now. Henry, so much in looks like Sabrina.

I could imagine them with the same personality; hot headed, not quick to trust, calm head in a crazy situation.

Vicious fighter.

And Veronica. Daphne looked more like her every day. A smile for each day, wanting to see the best in everyone.

Known for a kind heart.

They would make a good pair, even better team, just like Sabrina and Daphne do now. I could picture Daphne crying over a skinned knee, and running to Henry, who would hug her and apologize to her for letting the ground hurt her in the first place. He would apologize.

_Apologize. _

Yeah, I've been pretty stupid about this whole thing, and this takes the cake. But apologizing, _really _apologizing to Sabrina, just came to mind. I don't know what's wrong with me, I really don't. Jeez. But now, the Marshmallow will get off my case, Sabrina's hair isn't green anymore, so I won't have that to worry about. And everyone can move on. Yeah, okay. Well, it's a nice thought, anyway. Wait, I have to apologize to Sabrina. Sabrina…

_Sabrina…_

For the third time that day,

"_Sabrina!_"

Sabrina POV

"_Sabrina!_" I about jumped out of my skin.

_Damn idiot, I swear. Why's he yelling for? _

"What?" I yelled back. Not two seconds later, he was standing in the doorway to the living room, with a sparkle in his eye, looking all disheveled and out of breath and…cute_. Not the time. _He walked towards me, quickly, as if I would run away from him. Then his face changed. his bottom lip quivered just a little, and he looked up at me from beneath his lashes.

"Sabrina…"He breathed, his face tilted down towards me. When did he get so tall?

"Sabrina…I'm sorry." I scoffed. That was what he had to tell me?

"Okay." I said back. I knew he didn't mean it. He looked at me, a dawning smile on his face.

"Yeah, but Sabrina._ I'm_ _sorry_." I began to step away from him, but he grabbed my hand and held me in place. It tingled. It felt…nice. _Not the time!_

"_Okay, _Puck. Now let me go."

"Sabrina! You don't believe me, I can see it in those pretty little eyes of yours, but I am….I'm sorry." I looked up at him, and he stepped closer to me, bringing our hands up and to his chest and I could feel his heart beat. And I knew why it was going so fast.

_He meant it. _

_He's sorry. _

I looked up into his eyes, and my own got wide and I wanted to cry looking up at his brilliant smile, and I didn't know why. So I did the only thing I could.

I whispered, "Okay." He grinned truimphantly.

"That's what I was waiting for." All these thoughts went catapulting through my head, spinning out of control, but focused on three.

_He stares at me._

_He's sorry._

_He thinks I have pretty eyes._

And then he kissed me.


	7. Uh Oh

Hey guys. I think this is the first time I've made a whole chapter an author's note, so I'm going to start off with an apology.

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I HATE THESE THINGS AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON, BELIEVE ME!

_However, _I think it's necessary for now. I want your opinion on something. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. I don't know really how many people really enjoy reading it, and I don't feel that it's my best work. It's also becoming somewhat of a burden, but not overly so. I can keep it up if you guys really want me to. I have gotten reviews saying I should keep going, but I'm still just not sure. I want you guys to tell me if I should keep this going, so the more reviews, the better. Seriously, I want AS MANY REVIEWS AS POSSIBLE. It would really help. And _please, _BE HONEST! I really want to know if I should stop this. Okay, I think that's about it for now. Thanks for your understanding.

~Grimm


	8. And It Begins Again

**Hey guys, okay, I'm back, and I am continuing this. I have found that I **_**can't **_**stay away, so I think I'll always come back eventually. Thanks for all the support, I **_**really **_**appreciate it. I don't know how I'm feeling lately, and I think the chapter reflects that. Many conflicting emotions. The thing Sabrina wrote in her diary, that's mine. I wrote it a while ago. Tell me what you think, hell, ask your **_**friends **_**what **_**they **_**think. And btw, this chapter was written when listening to the song Kings and Queens but 30 Seconds To Mars. It's a great song, you should all promise that you'll listen to it, while reading this, or otherwise. You should also promise to leave a review. ;)**

* * *

I loved him. That's right, believe it or not, I did. I loved him. That's what I told myself every day, and I meant it. Now, if you believed that, go away. Just go _away_. I don't love Puck. I mean, I care about him, sure. But _love_? That's a little far, even for me.

And I tend to take things very seriously at times. But we stood there, and he kissed me, and he was sorry. He really was, and I knew it. And I was, well, I was I don't even know what.

Broken, quite possibly.

Scared, definitely.

About to let him know of either one, no. Never. Absolutely not. So I let him kiss me, just this once, and tried to ignore the feelings that brought, the memories of him and me. The fire that his warmth against me was, the tingles that flew from my lips down my back in the form of a shiver.

His hands that cupped my face, so lightly, as if he was afraid I was going to run and telling me it was okay to do so. His body, so close, _so close_, and my arms that were just coming up to find his hands on my cheeks.

I tried to ignore it all. And I failed. I tried, and I failed. Call me whatever you want, weak willed, bendable, breakable, I don't care. I just lost the control I thought I had, though I don't know if I had it in the first place.

I couldn't ignore it anymore. So I swallowed my quelling feelings of panic, let my hands come up to his, and as slowly as I could, actually let my lips move alongside his. It felt, almost…good. Nice. Made everything a little bit fuzzy, and I couldn't remember where I was.

I could still feel the fire, the tingles, the languidness in his fingertips gliding across my cheeks, stroking now. But I needed to breath, and so did he. We broke apart, gasping for air. He looked down at me, and I realized my hands were still on top of his on my face.

I stepped back quickly, and saw his face fall for the briefest of seconds, before he composed it a bit more, to look sympathetic.

"I really am sorry, you know."

A half smile, and then he walked out of the room. I was stunned, to say the least. And I was still staring at the entrance to the living room, even when Daphne came to ask me if everything was okay, ten minutes later.

If you ask me, I could have stayed there for a long time after, too.

* * *

_What are you doing?! _

_You _kissed _her? _

Why?

_What's wrong with you?_

_You're lucky she didn't kill you! _I sighed and ran a hand through my hair _again_. Everything seemed to revolve around Sabrina for me, these days. Everything boiled down to _her_. This whole situation was bipolar. I swear, it was. I was fighting with Sabrina, I broke her, I fixed her, I kissed her.

And now I don't know what to do, because kissing her brought up a whole lot of stuff I don't even know how to deal with. This was too much, too different, too…weird.

She felt so small then. When I was kissing her, so small and soft and warm, everything she strove _not _to come off as. Her face was dwarfed in proportion with my hands, and her skin was smooth and silky under my fingertips.

For some reason, I felt like I should have always wanted to do that. I had cradled her head lightly, because I figured she would have ripped herself away and hit me into next week, and I didn't want to loose my hands too, by holding on too tight.

My mouth still tingled where hers had been, and when her hands came up to meet my own on her face I about jumped out of my skin. Her lips moved slowly and hesitantly against mine. Tingles and a hot burning rush came barreling to the surface, confusing the hell out of me, because I didn't know what they meant but they felt _good. _

Really, _really _good. They made me forget where I was, _who _I was. The only thing I knew was that I felt good, and she felt good, and everything was just really really _good._ I didn't know where they came from and that was what scared me. But we had to breath.

So I looked down at her panting for breath just like me, her eyes showing her conflicting emotions, matching mine, I'm sure. I left my hands on her face, hers on top, just feeling her breath and the softness that she so desperately wanted to harden, and I couldn't figure out _why _she would want to.

But all too quickly she stepped away from me, and it hurt. Physically _hurt _for her to step away and out of my reach. I composed myself quickly, before she noticed I hope, and finished what I came down there to do.

"I really am sorry, you know."

The best smile I could manage, and then I had to leave. I couldn't stay in that room anymore. So here I am now, up in my room where I have been for about a half hour, staring at the perfect sky that was made by magic just like so much else in this town. I stared and stared and _stared, _and tried to make sense of anything I could, but I came up blank.

So now I'm just staring. And I was still staring when the old lady came to get me for something or other. I wasn't really paying attention.

If you ask me, I could have stayed there for a long time after, too.

* * *

I dreamed that night, after going through the day in a daze. The only time I was really awake was when Puck stepped into the room, and then it was only because I was hyper aware of every move he made.

It bothered the crap out of me, too. After that dream though, I had to write. I didn't know what any of it meant, and it didn't sound like me, but I had to write it down before I forgot it. It was sad, so sad. I woke up on the edge of tears.

I opened my diary, and read over my work.

_For a small moment, I want to feel like the world doesn't. To be broken like this hurts. Because you aren't here anymore, and I beat my bed when I wake up, because of the nightmares of a world where you left me. But I guess that already happened. _

_Like fireworks of the worst kind, you exploded into me. And it was the best kind of explosion, but the aftershocks were what did me in. So much has happened in so little time. But damn if that isn't always the case anyway._

_A single moment in time, engraved in my soul, and you know what it is? You. The look on you face on the very first day I saw you, the very first second. And I won't lie and say that I knew I would be with you, because I never thought we had a chance. _

_But all the same, I knew I would remember that look. You were lying down in the middle of a deserted road. It was the middle of the night. There were clouds all over the sky, and you were lying spread eagle in the only patch of moonlight. _

_I walked out side of my house, four o clock in the morning, for God only knows what reason, and I saw _you_. _

_I stood there for the longest time, just _watching_ you. So perfect and pale, and fragile looking. I remember thinking that you looked just like my eyes when I'd look in the mirror. Your face was so serene, like you were sleeping. _

_Or dead. _

_I didn't even know, but I thought it was better to assume the first. So still, but I saw your breath leave your body every few seconds, slowly, so slowly. I swore I could see centuries etched into your features. Years and years of time, so clear on your face. _

_A young body, maybe a young mind, but such an _old_ soul. _

_Timeless and precious, like water almost. You can never step in the same river twice, and every second I looked at you, some little infinitesimal detail would change. _

_You were ever changing and effervescent in the night, and I wanted to be like that. To be so…completely _there_. In the moment. I itched to join you in that abandoned old road, or at least find out what the hell in _God's_ name you were doing, but I couldn't make myself move. _

_Anything I'd wanted to say died before it had a chance to leave my throat. And _that's_ when I knew I loved you. I still won't say that's when I knew we'd be together, because I still didn't. But I did know that I loved you like I'd known you my whole life. _

_To this day, I don't know what the hell you were doing out there. But it still makes me smile to think of it, I'll tell you that. It really does. _

_And that's funny, because I don't find myself smiling all that often anymore. I used to see so much in the world, a horizon full of possibilities. A thousand words in a picture, a million beginnings in every sunrise, a million happy endings in every sunset. _

_Can you tell me why I don't see that anymore? Because I don't know, and it scares me half to death. What we had wasn't clean cut, or normal. It wasn't black and white. If anything, we are the shades of gray, and it kills me because there's nothing we can do about it. _

_Not a damn thing. _

_Though, given the chance, I'm not sure we would have anyway. I never could tell where we would go next, where our choices would take us. Until the sun started to come up and you began to stir, as if being woken from a dream(slowly and limb by limb), I watched you. _

_Alone, utterly alone, and more at peace than I've ever seen anyone. Do you know what I saw in you? I saw _time_. How that makes any sense, don't ask me, because I don't know. Really, I don't think it does anyway. Lord knows _I_ rarely do. _

_Incredible, really, what the effect of one night can have on a person. Amazing. Is it love that made me look out on the street the next night to see you again lying there, this time with eyes wide open, trained right at my window? No, probably not. Maybe, but probably not. Just like _maybe_ someday, I'll give you this letter, or journal entry, or whatever you want to call it. _

_But probably not. _

_I'm writing this at night, too, when I have the tendency to think about you the most. I don't even see why I try not to, it's inevitable. A wave on the shore. _Try to stop it, I dare you.

_I'm looking out the window, trying to count up all the stars, little points of light that show a hint of where we wished we were, but they're just like you. They change too much and are gone before I can really look to close, or count them. _

_Like a river, the sky's never the same. Every time you look at it, it'll be different. So I won't tell you to look up at the sky, because it's the same one I'm seeing. It's not. _

_And I won't tell you to come back to me. I don't know what I'd do if you did. I will tell you to take care of yourself, because you're something special, and I'd know it if something happened to you. I just would. So now I'm sitting here in the dark, trying to count up the stars like I always used to do, and trying to figure out how to end this- whatever it is. _

_This, that was started so long ago, finally coming to an end. Oh, look, here's the sunrise. Maybe that's where it all ends. The sunrise, where I always thought beginnings happened. It's a nice thought. I think I'll go with that. _

_So here's the sunrise, and here _I_ go, off into the world. For the first time in I don't even know how long, awake enough to _see_ it. Wish me luck. For a small eternity, I get to feel like the world doesn't. For a minute or two, I'm not a part of a whole, I'm a part of myself. And I think that's what I always wanted. _

_So thanks for helping me get here, I guess. Watch the moonlight for me, and maybe tell me how it looks, if you ever find yourself reading this. I'd bet it looks like a memory. The first time I saw you, and the last time I would ever really be alone. _

_You can be the night, and I'll be the day. The sunrise and the sunset, and the shades of gray. We'll never be in the same place, but we'll know the other one is okay. And that they're making a light of their own. _

_Many happy sunsets, my love, many happy endings. _

_Now wish me a happy sunrise. _

What it meant, I have no idea. But it shook me, and it was then that I realized what I'd been like the past few days. I was insensitive, and dark, and seductive, and altogether not myself, and- and I flipped off a damn _trampoline, _for God's sake! Jesus, he broke me, and I _let _myself get broken, and this whole situation is just pretty messed up.

I didn't know what to do. It was the middle of the night, and I was on the verge of tears. So I picked myself up, crept downstairs, and settled for staring out the window at all the plants and trees, and night life that's so different from the day.

I marveled at it, and let a few tears slip down my face, and I don't even know why I was crying. I hiccupped a little and then dried my face and continued looking out the window. The moon was huge and looming above us all, and I wanted to reach up and grab it, but it would kill me to be up that high.

Another tear slipped from my eye for unknown reasons, only heightening my emotional turmoil. I could see my reflection in the window, but somehow missed the person behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It turned around and met steady green eyes and a slightly lopsided smile that did unspeakable things to my heart.

_Puck. _

He smiled wider, and my heart thumped unevenly. He sat down beside me, and I looked at him. His grin spread as he gently bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Hey."

I didn't know what was going on, and this was another thing entirely. Puck wasn't acting like himself, and neither was I, and I have no idea what was going to come of this, any of it. But I had to do something.

So I let a grin slip onto my own face because it would have anyway, squared my shoulders, took a deep breath, and let it out in a single word that would change a lot, though I'm not sure how.

"Hey."

* * *

I walked down stairs and saw her.

_Sabrina._

She sat, staring out the window, and she was crying. She didn't see me, but turned when I lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and I let me lopsided smirk become a smile when she didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath, sat down beside her and did what I knew would change many things, though I didn't know what yet. I bumped her shoulder and said the plainest thing that conveyed the most elaborate message.

"Hey."

She looked at me, blankly, blinking owlishly. Suddenly, a smile broke out over her face, she straightened her back, took a deep breath, and let it out in a single word that floated between us like a little white flag, and a promise of better tomorrows than there were today.

"Hey."


	9. And Then It Rained

**_Alright, this was written to the song The Call by Regina Spektor. This is longish, so you'll have to have the song repeat for a while if you listen to it while reading. And I think I was nominated for the 'the bestest sisters grimm story of 2009' award! I think so, anyway. I mean, I got a Pm, and…well, whatever. I won't win it, but wow, man. Just to be nominated, that's fantabulous!! Absolutely amazing! :D!!! Please, leave a review and make me even _happier_. I love you guys!!_**

* * *

Things after that were uneventful. Granny calmed down, as did Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis, and Daphne stopped giving Puck and I worried glances. There was one weird thing, though. Puck and I, we didn't fight. At all. In fact, we hardly ever even saw each other. I don't know what changed, really, but it felt like we were all waiting, transitioning to something completely new, and foreign.

With all that down time, no cases, no danger, hardly any Puck, I had a lot of time to think. I realized, he's been kissing me a _lot_. But the part that confuses me, is that as much as I want to, I don't really mind when he does. It creates a stirring of strange feelings in me, and it's just weird. But in a good way. I woke up on Saturday, to the sun directly in my eyes. I opened them, then immediately clamped them shut.

"Well, good morning to you, too, then," I grumbled distractedly. I glanced at my alarm clock.

"Ugh," I groaned out loud. 5am. I pattered down the stairs, bumped into something hard, rebounded off, and fell flat on my back.

"Oof." I huffed. I looked up and rolled my eyes at Puck.

"Thanks," I quipped. He rolled his eyes right back.

"What are you even doing up right now, Grimm?" He'd taken to calling me that again. I shrugged at him as best as I could with my back still on the floor. Way too early to get up _again_. He raised his eyebrow at me dubiously.

"You planning on getting _up_?"

"Nope." I popped the "p" and grinned at him. What was this? Who were _we_? We weren't children, weren't Puck and Sabrina. This wasn't _normal, _not for us. He plopped down next to me. I turned my head to stare.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow of my own.

"Keeping you company, I guess." I shook me head with a small smile. After that, it was all silent, and I don't know how long we just sat there, staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden, I felt so restless, like something was going to happen, soon, _today_, and I had to be ready for it. I looked over at Puck, only to see him staring at me.

"You feelin' that?" He asked.

"You too, huh? What is it?" He looked troubled for a minute.

"I don't know. But come on, it's almost 8, we have to get a move on. It's normal people wake up time." I gaped at him.

"Eight? It's almost _eight_? We were down here staring at the ceiling for _three hours_?" He looked at me, crooked grin firmly in place.

"_I _wasn't staring at the ceiling." The he jumped up, brushed himself off, and waltzed into the kitchen whistling all the way. I stared, dumbfounded, after him. I was doing that _entirely _too much lately.

"_Leiblings? _Time to get up!" I heard from upstairs. I got up and headed into the kitchen as well. I studiously ignored Puck.

"Oh, what are you doing up?" Granny asked as she strolled in. We shrugged in unison.

"Well, never mind. Go into the dining room, I have a surprise for you all." We shuffled in, sat opposite each other, and were quiet. Such a change. I shook my head at the thought.

"I have a surprise!" Granny exclaimed, reiterating her previous words. We each looked at each other, and then at her expectantly.

"We are going to go on a picnic!" I stared at her, bug eyed. _Seriously_?

"A _picnic_?" Puck yelled.

* * *

"A _picnic_?" I yelled.

"Why, yes. There's been so little going on, I thought we could all use a break." I rolled my eyes at the thought. Me, the Trickster King, on a _picnic _of all things. I muttered this under my breath, and Sabrina reached across the table to gently swat my shoulder with the palm of her hand.

"C'mon, _Trickster King_, it'll be fun. Haven't you ever been on a picnic before?" She chided gently. I noticed everyone else watching us with rapt attention. I was _really _getting sick and tired of being watched. Seriously.

"Uh, well, no." I said softly, while looking down at the suddenly extremely interesting table.

"Well that settles it then," she said, laughing, but not mockingly…excitedly. "You _have _to go, got it?" I looked up to see a glint in here eye, then, and grinned back in response. I nodded my head.

"Alright then, picnic it is." too bad I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Jake snickered, and I looked over at him. He mimed being whipped with his hands. _Dumb_ass. We weren't even _together, _yet I was somehow whipped. I ignored him. We all went our separate ways to get ready. Sabrina hopped in the shower, Daphne packed extra clothes for both of them.

The Old Lady made food, Jake and Canis did whatever it is they do, and I went upstairs to my room. A _picnic_. I wonder what it'll be like. Are they fun? Well, if we're going because it's down time, I guess it has to be. And Sabrina said they were. And there we go. Full circle. Back to Sabrina. Again. And it's getting a bit ridiculous. I mean, it's not as if I _like _her, or anything.

We've just been, you know, getting along lately. She'd help me, I'd help her. Push and pull sort of thing, you know? That. Except I can't stop thinking about her. Every other thought in my head is her. And it's annoying, and kind of nice, but mostly annoying because I don't know how to get _rid of it_. I took out my flute and played discordant melodies, letting my minions come and fly in small patterns.

They enjoyed the chance to just stretch their wings, and the patters were nice to watch forming. They all linked hands and didn't let go, twisting and turning over and under each other making shapes in the air. They held fast and unwavering and strong. Maybe that was what this was all about, holding on to everything you care about and never letting go. Sabrina and Daphne and their parent.

The Old Lady and the girls.

Canis and his freedom from the wolf, Jake and his instability in others.

Me, I guess I have nothing.

"Puck- wow, that's- that's amazing!" Sabrina said from the doorway. I couldn't even find it in myself to be mad at her for not knocking anymore. You see? Ridiculous. But all the same, I smiled mischievously at her, and said,

"If you think that's cool, check this out." I blew more notes into my flute, and the pixies kept doing their thing, but in a circle around Sabrina. Over her head, through her outstretched fingers, around her arms like bands or bracelets.

They would contract and expand every time she reached out to them, a mini geometric whirlwind of light. Sabrina was caught up in it all, and eventually, let herself go. She started spinning around and around, circles upon circles upon circles, her hair flying arms stretched to her side, eyes closed tightly shut. Mouth open in a wide smile. I watched her, like I'd been doing so much lately, and wondered what happened to us.

We didn't fight, we didn't yell or hit or complain, we weren't _normal_, not for us, anyway. And I loved it, and hated it, and I was just plain confused now. I couldn't handle any more. She started walking now, and watching her, I forgot about everything else, because she was coming straight for me. I didn't really pay attention to the small crowd at the side of the doorway, and I guess, neither did she.

* * *

Daphne turned to Relda Grimm, an unusual scowl in place on her normally smiling face.

"I'm worried, Granny." Relda looked at her granddaughter.

"Why, _leibling_? Look at them, they're fine. Sabrina seems to be having quite the time with Puck's 'minions' actually."

"That's just it, they're fine. They're _never _fine, but they are now. They don't fight, don't yell or hit or argue, or do _anything _that makes them 'Puck and Sabrina'. They're peaceful now, but when they snap…I'm worried about them. Worried _for _them." Mr. Canis quickly agreed with the small Grimm girl.

"I agree, Relda. They are not the same. I worry for when they return to themselves." Relda stared at Daphne, then looked at her old friend. She sighed because, truthfully, she'd been thinking the same thing.

"Alright, if they do nothing unlike what they've been doing lately today, then I think we should…talk with them." She said slowly. Daphne Grimm and Mr. Canis both nodded readily in agreement. The only thing Daphne could think was that they were off to war. A bit dramatic, sure, but anyone who knew her could say she was nothing if not that.

* * *

Eventually, I left Puck's room, after forgetting what I was in there in the first place for. That whole pixie thing was a wow moment for me. After a while I managed to wander my way out, but not without one little pixie stubbornly attached to my hair. Huh, guess he liked me. I decided to write a little before we left.

So I headed downstairs and went with a notebook and pen to the living room and found a little piece of sunlight coming from the window. I sat down there, and poured my random thoughts into coordinated words. After I finished, I sat back and surveyed my work. What I saw there calmed me, and I don't know why. There were two things in all. This is what it was:

_Shutterfly, butterfly, hide behind your camera lens. Watch the world through glass, always the outsider, just looking in. So you saw the happy smiles as the ceremonial flash popped, and later, looked at your creation. Crooked mirrors, a new reflection of the world all around you. Highlighting the good and the bad, and they're always praising. Always telling you they want to see more. But never really looking. Never noticing the little things that make it so good in the first place. _

_Never seeing the little symbol isms, that complete it, make it whole. Like how the edges would be purposely blurred the tiniest bit, hardly noticeable, so that you stay focused on the clear, sharp image before your eyes. Or how sometimes, when you think it would be useful, the picture's in black and white with a small sliver of color left in place to peek out at you, so that you see the sharp contrast of black and gray, and the rainbow spectrum. _

_Little things, so significant for you, so insignificant for everyone else. Walk down the hallways of your school, longing to take a picture of everything, but you can't, and you want to just sit down right there, and cry because it's so unfair, and so much is going to waste. The hustle and bustle of the now empty hallway, each person's face merging into one, big, delicate writhing mass. _

_But you just can't. So instead, you take pictures of the outside, the houses, all uniform down to the lawns covered in snow. And you think, _how ironic that these houses, so similar, twins, each identical to the next, be coated in snow, each little tiny flake so independent and individual, all it's own.

_And then you go home, because the snow froze you, and your hands are fumbling, and you're stumbling and mumbling, and wishing for you don't even know what. And it scares you to think of what it might be, so you again busy yourself in your pictures, each a short piece of lifetime. Yours, someone else's,_ everyone's._ It doesn't matter, really._

_You walk to class the next day, with a notebook and a pencil, and more importantly a satchel. And in it are your pictures, your favorite ones. You feel fine, it's a normal day. And out of nowhere, you're on the floor, and your pictures are scattered, and there's laughter that cuts your ears, so that you wonder if they're bleeding. Vines curl up and out from you, and you want to scream. _

_Just _scream_. _

_But you almost laugh at the thought, because you know it'll never happen. You know you'll never do that, no matter how much you want to. So you scramble to grab your photos, your lifetimes, your mirrors on paper. And then the hallway's empty, and there's a hand other than yours helping you grab your things. You look up and see the most infinite eyes. _

_No words come out of your mouth, you just look back down, stoic. But your heart gives you away, because you feel it pounding, and _that_ you can't ignore. He looks at you when he has all your little pictures stacked neatly in one hand, and reaches them out towards you. But before you can grab them, he brings them back to himself, and says thoughtfully,_

_"You know, these are really good. The way you blur the edges to keep the viewer focused on the whole. Or the way you show a little color in the black and whites. Little things, but they can make all the difference." He smiles wryly at you, a little tilt of one side of his mouth upwards, towards his eyes. _

_And he hands you back your pictures, and in the next moment, snaps a picture of you out of nowhere. As soon as it's begun, it's over. You're hair a bit of a haphazard halo from the sudden sunlight coming in the window behind you, the beginning of a smile on your mouth. And a wondering in your eyes, a great curiosity, and a small edge of happiness. He snappes the photo, offeres one last smile, and turns and walks to the doors. Leaving. As he reaches the doors, he turns back once and looks at you. _

_"Well? Aren't you coming?" _

_And you smile. _

And there was this:

_I was numb until he got here. Undeniably numb. And then he waltzed in, problems of his own, but a blessing in disguise. I was floating, and he was who brought me back to earth. We couldn't be together, there were so many things in our way. They were an obstacle course too great, a problem too big. _

_The whispers down the hallways, notes in classes, looks in the dark I'm sure he could feel even though he shouldn't have. He was perfectly fine, in his problems content, and I was slowly being thawed out and revived and my breath was forcibly being pushed out of me, and then sucked back in. Each individual strand and fiber of my being was being brought back to life out of its catatonic state. _

_I was a normal functioning human being again. For the most part, I was getting better, and it was thanks to him, him and his issues that he never let anyone see. They were there, just under the surface of his very carefully very painstakingly constructed façade. His eyes revealed nothing, blank slates of unforgiving blue white ice. His smile was vacant. _

_He was there to give, not to receive. He would not forget his place, he swore that. You could tell by the way he walked, the words that left his mouth, even though you know he never heard them. It was all with a purpose, everything for a reason. And he would do nothing if not accomplish his task. There was something missing in him, something off. He was giving himself up for something. You didn't know what or why, he was a being made of pure mystery and secret and intrigue, not dark or brooding. _

_Looking like the sun, the epitome of dutiful, respectful, smart, well-rounded. Perfect on the outside, to those who see him like a glass vase, and don't want to see inside. Perfectly sculpted and serene looking. Nothing so substantial on the inside. I saw him not as a vase, nothing so breakable. A stone pillar, more like. Immovable and stoic, aristocratic in nature. Dependable and strong, admired by many, scrutinized and yet ignored. Also perfect on the outside, but on the inside…on the inside, so full to the brim, almost to bursting. _

_Hard still, but softer than the outside. More mouldable. More apt to change, to thought of its own. That's what he is. He is the sun in reachable form. He is the rock, the pillar, the driving force, the support. He never crumbles. Never misses a beat. He is…he is immeasurable in talent, and treasured by so many, though he treasures so very few himself. _

_I watch him go through the motions of a day, robot like and dazed. Smiles that don't reach his eyes, eyes that stayed closed off like oak doors of a looming castle. He was like me, before he came along. And then one day, something changed. Only those who saw him and wanted to see him as he really was would have noticed it, it was so subtle. His eyes were open, and they saw and recognized, and realized. _

_But they were clouded with such pain and a small inkling of relief. He no longer went through the motions, he was really there. Really lending a hand, dutiful and bright, but misty and shrouded, a cloudy day. He walked away from the world for a bit, but then he was back, almost as suddenly as he was gone. I was worried, though. That bit of relief in his face, it shouldn't be there. I knew it from my way back into living. There should be wonder, confusion, curiosity. _

_But relief? _

_He was walking away again. I ran to catch up to him, and thunder boomed, lightning flashed across the gray streaked sky. I called out to him, and he turned. I grabbed onto his arm, ignoring the rain running down my form and looked up to him. Lightning flashed again, and I realized he didn't have an umbrella either. His face was half light, half shadow. Black and white, timeless and worn. He was _chiaroscuro_. I would remember that face, I knew. He was scared, and wet, and brand new to the world. He didn't know where to go or what to do, he'd been away for so long. _

"_Hey…hey," I murmured, kind of out of breath from my short wet sprint._

"_Are you okay?" He looked at me for a minute, and I don't know what he saw in my face or my eyes, or something else that there was no name for. But he suddenly looked grave, like the world was on his shoulders. And he was suddenly more out of breath than me, gasping for air his eyes wide and frantic and his hands twitching, his wet hair flopping on his forehead. _

"_No. No, no I'm not." I grabbed him before the stone pillar crashed down. _

"_Come on." And I towed him along with me. The sun peaked through a cloud, and there were little rainbows everywhere. It was like I was him now, and he was me. The rain still fell. We walked together, and I let everything go, waiting for history to repeat._

I sighed in content, and yawned. Well, might as well get a short bit of sleep before we leave, were my thoughts. I curled up like a cat in the sunlight, and fell into a light slumber that felt better than anything had in a while. Sometimes, just being able to _be_, is better than anything else. A memory of what I felt when Puck kissed me that last time ago flew unbidden into my head. My last thought before succumbing to the black pleasure was, _I feel like I'm flying, floating, choking on the air I suddenly can't get enough of…and I love it. _

* * *

She wandered out of my room eventually, and I laughed her all the way out. That was the most like a child I've ever seen her. Soon enough, though, it was time to go, and the Old Lady sent me to get Sabrina. I found her curled up like a cat in a patch of sunlight in the living room, holding tight to a notebook and a pen. The Wolf walked in behind me.

"Don't wake her, just carry her out to the car," he said gruffly, then was gone. I sighed, but didn't complain. She shifted and sighed gently. I smirked at her. I slipped my hands under her and brought her up and into my arms, lifting with my back and legs.

She did nothing but curl tighter into herself and buried face into my chest. I resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that the car would wake her up soon enough. You should have seen the expressions of everyone when they saw me carrying Sabrina, though. You would have died laughing on the spot.

Besides that though, we all just piled into the car. I put Sabrina down next to me, and she fell limply onto my shoulder, like a rag doll. The Old Lady started the car, and Sabrina shrieked, jumped up and bumped her head on the roof.

"Agh! What the hell?!" For once, the car_ didn't_ mangle her words.

"_Leibling, _you know better than to use language like that!" I was in hysterics, as Sabrina did nothing other than to rub her eyes and yawn lethargically, suddenly tired again. Despite the noise of the car, she was asleep again in minutes, this time on Daphne, though soon enough the bumpy ride landed her head straight in my lap. I was feeling a bit tired myself, so I closed my eyes, and was asleep in minutes. One of my last thoughts was that it felt nice to have Sabrina there, so close. I only had time to say once that I didn't like her before I was long gone.

* * *

I was woken for the second time that day by someone's hands in my hair. I laughed at the sensation, and it felt nice. I opened my eyes to see bright green and vibrant brown.

Daphne and Puck. Why was Puck so tall? Oh, my head was in his lap. Wait, _what_? I straightened immediately and Daphne's hand fell from my head. She laughed at my expression, and hopped out of the car. Puck did the same, and I grabbed my notebook before I could get left behind.

I sat on the soft blanket with Daphne and threw my head back and laughed loud and long as the sun beat down. She glanced over my shoulder, and her round childlike face seemed to change. She looked…like she was up to something.

"Daphne…" I said in warning.

"Someone's waiting for you," She said with a smirk. I looked over my shoulder and saw Puck standing. I stood up and walked to him, bumping his shoulder like he did to me that night.

"Hey." He smiled up at the sky. There were clouds on the horizon. That pensive feeling came back tenfold. He bumped me back.

"Hey. C'mon, there's something I wanna try." we walked together, passed Uncle Jake and Briar who I just figured out was here, Granny and Mr. Canis, and eventually we found a small clearing. He turned to me, and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it back, but he grabbed it tighter.

"Puck-"

"Relax, trust me, and know that I would _never _drop you." And then we were up in the air.

* * *

She was speechless for a moment and then suddenly burst into life.

"Puck…Puck, what are you _doing_?!" She was shrieking. I lowered us a little, so if she _did _fall, she would only make a dull thud on the soft grass. She twisted and moved, and it was hard to keep my grip on her.

"Sabrina, stop moving! Hey- you have to stop!" I shouted at her. I didn't want to drop her, and I told her I wouldn't, but if she didn't stop moving like that, I would have to.

"Puck, stop! STOP, LET ME DOWN! PUCK, DAMN YOU, LET ME _DOWN!_" I yelped when she bit my wrist and flew us down immediately. She crumpled to the ground unceremoniously, and lay there, still. Small tremors shook through her.

"Sabrina…?" I whispered tentatively. Her head shot up, and her red eyes and tear streaked face screamed at me hauntingly. She was devastating and beautiful. A summer storm, dangerous and wondering all at once.

"Get away! Get the hell away from me! _Stay _away from me, you- you- AH!" With her shout came a loud clap of thunder, and a flash of lightning. I only then realized how dark the clouds had made it. Venom dripped from her voice, loud as it was.

"Sabrina, no, I never meant to hurt you, I swear, I only-" I couldn't help but notice that it sounded like I was trying to explain hurting her, as if we were dating.

"Shut up!" It was like nature was reading her mind, and more loud booms filled and echoed in the empty space between us. I was afraid to get any closer to her.

"No, Sabrina, listen, listen to me! You have to listen-"

"No, Puck _you _listen." Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Her fists were shut tight and I swore I could see small ruby drops fall from where her nails met her palm. "_You _listen to me, _Puck_. You need to get the hell away from me, and stay away. I don't want to _see _you, I don't want to _hear _you, I don't want to _know you exist. _You don't touch me, talk to me, look at me, you don't do so much as breath in my general _direction_. I hate you." She whispered out.

Her hair swished around with the frantic movements of her head. Her eyes were bright and feverish, but they were so beautiful, a blue the sky could _never _compare to, even though tears were falling freely from them now. I was so intent on watching her lips move, her words caught up with me slowly. I processed them even slower. Her small almost elfin face peered back at me, and I just wanted to see her smile.

I _do _like her. I _more _than like her.

_I hate you_.

And then it rained.

Her hair clung to her forehead, and I heard the rest of the family calling for us. She glared at me resolutely. Stoically. And the waiting feeling from this morning was gone. _This_ was what was going to happen.

The drops were fat and splattered where they landed. I didn't even feel them. She was still shaking, but she turned her head from me. My clothes were drenched but I didn't care. I tried to reach out a hand to her, and she shrieked shrilly. She didn't sound normal, didn't sound _human_.

She screamed out her rage, and stood. Her tremors still showed, but her tears did not. She walked to me then, and stood at my side, facing me but I couldn't see her face, because she was directly by my ear. She whispered to me.

"I like to walk in the rain, because then you can't see my tears. I like to listen to the silence, so that I can hear myself think. I _liked _to think about you, but now the thought of you makes me _sick. _Puck, I _hate _you, and I will always hate you, and no matter what happens, for at least some part of me, that will _never_ change." She stepped back from me and Daphne burst into the clearing just then and grabbed Sabrina and dragged her off, not even sparing a glance for me.

She didn't look back once. All at once, I felt the rain hit me, each individual drop. Like it was slow motion, I watched until she was gone. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, I was numb. And like it was the dawn of time, and everything was new, I went blank. Completely blank. I didn't think to try to follow her, didn't think to move. I don't think I could have if I'd tried.

_I hate you._

And then it rained.

_I hate you._

Oh, and then it rained.


	10. I Love You

**Alright guys, next chapter is up!! Tell me how you like, as always. And why does it seem like I'm getting less and less reviews? Not that I don't absolutely LOVE the ones I **_**am **_**getting, but it seems like I'm getting less and less lately, and that makes me sad. :'(. and this was written to: Listen To The Rain, by Evanescence. I also think that this chapter's a little shorter than my others, so sorry about it. This was pretty much a filler chapter, and I want you guys' opinion on what I should do next with this. I want you to tell me!!Also, I don't know what season i started this in, so it says Summer here. if that's wrong, please just disregard it. Alright, so that's it, I think. Enjoy! xD. **

I fiddled with my pencil, drawing on some loose-leaf. _I love you_ was scribbled in a corner. I leaned out the window holding the paper out of it and letting the wind blow through my fingers, and around my face. I closed my eyes, and smiled against the warm barrage of memories that brought up.

It reminded me of my mom and dad. _Damn, _I miss them. But I _will _find a way to bring them back. I mean it. My paper flew from my hands, spirited away by a memory wind. I thought nothing of it, while a rueful smile spread across my face, the kind only daydreams you know will never come true bring. I was writing more now, too.

This is the most recent thing in my journal:

_My heart beat is the thunder, _

_And his laughter is the calm before the storm. _

_They run_

_Into one, _

_The symphony of a hunting song._

_Hunting for a heart, and he's hunting for mine._

_We still look, but have yet to find. _

_We're so different, like day and night._

_When I'm wrong, he's always right. _

_I'm so frail, on the brink._

_He's full of life. _

_An old oak tree, and a bird in a cage, waiting to be free._

_The contrast is staggering at times, like a tower of discontent. _

_But he calms me with his eyes, _

_Begging me to let him in, to something that he could never understand, because he's never been faced with it himself. _

_He wants to help._

_But I'm too far in, and too far gone. _

_I've waited for this day for far too long._

_So we're yelling now, because I have fears, and he does too. _

_Maybe the first time he's let me see them._

_I'm throwing things because he's being unfair, and bringing up things I did when I didn't even know him. _

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him._

How can you let me in?

How can I trust you?

_But I want to trust. Life just never gave me a good reason to trust anyone. _

_Maybe this age old argument is finally done. _

_In true fashion of myself, _

_I've stormed off. _

_Hard as it may be, I'm gone, in more ways than one._

_Off to think about how wrong I was, once again._

_So I'm on my way back home, to let this all end. _

_And he's still there. But he's far away, in dream land. _

_I wonder what he does there, and wish I could see his eyes, because they would be what tells me._

_I stare, because he's so different, so beautiful, and it breaks my heart because I may have given that up._

_I'm a selfish creature, and I need him here._

_I'm outside. Sitting down. _

_The storm is raging. It's crazy._

_And my heartbeat is its perfect counterpart. _

_Flawlessly blending in with the chaotic order of natural music around me. _

_Adding a note of repetitive distress to the lullaby of a forest. _

_And then he's there again, swearing he won't let me go._

_And I know he should, but I don't want him to._

_He's still begging me with his eyes_

_To let him in, _

_And I can't just yet, but I'll find a way. _

_Not today. And he knows it. _

_He's smiling, and I'm staring still, because neither of us know what to say, _

_After this most startling of epiphanies. _

_We're both a little damaged. _

_Me by life, and him by me._

_Both a little battered and bruised, _

_Both a little beaten and broken._

_The discordant melody is sharper with every intake of his breath that mingles with mine. _

His_ counterpart to _my_ melody. _

_They fit like puzzle pieces, just like we seem to do. _

_We've been lost and unrecognizable._

_We've been hard and not understanding._

_But we've been together. _

_One last listen to the melodies of ourselves and then he's inside to clean up our mess, and maybe some little pieces of my heart that I left there._

_Then it's just me and the small inner storm again._

_And I don't know where to begin._

_I look around, seeing everything._

_All things chaotic, or peaceful._

_Random or in order._

_And I'm smiling, because there's nothing to say for us._

_We're best together, and worst apart._

_We've realized this, and known it from the start. _

_The sun peaked out from behind a cloud, and my heart has clamed down._

_The thunder coursing in my body has subsided, _

_And he's just inside, _

_Across the threshold. _

_Holding my heart mixed in with the little pieces of glass in the palm of his hand, _

_Just as I wear his in a ring on my finger._

_The thoughts of today will always linger, _

_In my mind and his, _

_But we're really making it. _

_He won't give up, _

_I'll always come back._

_It's simple and complicated, _

_Fiction and fact._

_My heart beat is the back beat,_

_And his laughter is the haunting lullaby._

_The silver lining is what we both see when we close our eyes. _

And in the chaos that was my thoughts, there was a single undercurrent. It writhed and pulled, insistent, forever in the background. A simple and frantic want.

_Puck._

I need to see him. I had to see him. But I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. I'd tried _once_, and I don't know what was running through my head, but I didn't get farther than his doorknob. It shocked me. His _doorknob _shocked me. So now I haven't seen him in two days, because he hasn't even left his room for food, which I think is ridiculous.

And I'm worried, and very _very _pissed off, with nothing to do except read journals, or sit down and write in my own. So I did what I'd been doing so much lately, and wrote.

_I fell in love with what I thought was the truth, but it was only half, and the other half that was the lie hurt more. That time, that place, like a dream. It was surreal, everything that happened there, I couldn't believe the world you unfolded right before my eyes, like you took it right out of the palm of your hand for me to see. You were a charmer, and you were charmed yourself, and I think you knew that. _

_People gravitated to you, they just couldn't help it. You were like one of those books, the slow easy_, pondering_ reads that you can always put down because- hey, it's not going anywhere, and it's just as amazing when you pick it back up again. You came out of nowhere, and fixed us all up, problems and all. You stumbled into this thing and that, a whirlwind life instead of a whirlwind romance. You were so new and different, we were like moths to the flame, and we couldn't resist that pull. Like a tether, a string, you held us all together, a focal point, and you changed us. We were never the same, and we never saw things the same way when you were gone. _

_I envied you that simplicity, of a life, even just a day that was so close to carefree, you could see it in your eyes. But I knew that wasn't me, wasn't meant for me to have. So I kept to my own simplicity, of hiding away when I needed to, closeting myself in the good times, and not really bothering to look under the surface. But the things that were never seen, came up from the deep, and you were at the forefront. I didn't want to see it, _believe_ it, but I had to. _

_The colorful spins of dizzy randomness, bright colors everywhere, laughing just because you can, you brought out the best in us all. Pieces of ourselves we thought were lost to the dark forever. They resurfaced, and we were happy again, once again whole_. _You _changed _us_, _I mean it. You did. But as all good things do, you came to an end. You left, or were sent away, or I don't even know. _

_I found out, though. And then I realized why you could never come back. Because we are strong, and you are, but we are together, and you are not. So many people, who are fond of you, dote on you, laugh with you, joke with you. They do not belong with you. You are a category all your own, and we may not be as earth shattering, or life changing, or mind blowing, but we are _together.

_So I packed up your memory, put it in my little keepsake box. Filled that small last bit of space left with everything you did to us and for us, and everything I think you'll someday do to and for other people who come along on your joy ride of life just like we did, for a while, anyway. I will see you again, it may take a while, probably years, but it will happen. You'll stumble into me, just like you stumble into every other small adventure you come across. _

_And you'll remember me, and ask how I've been, and it'll all start again, me with my solidarity, you with your spontaneity. You were not who I thought you were, though, so I'll know not to let it go too far. You'll still change me, and break down every crushing wall I've got, and make me forget who I am, or what I'm doing half the time, but that's the fun of it all. You're summer personified, and you always know just the right thing to say, exactly what to do, steady head on your shoulders, peacemaker, smile bringer, laugh giver, wish granter. _

_All different names, but for the same thing, the entity that is undeniably _you. _I'll still love it, and crave it, just as the rest of the world does, that whirlwind life. But it's not for me, not for most people, only that select few that have a special quality, and the rest of us have to hunker down for the storm, and be content watching the people who cause it. _

_So yes, you hurt me, and yes you lied, and _yes_, I _still_ love you, even after all that, and I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. No one can, in the end. So yes. I fell in love what I _thought _was the truth, but it was only half. And the other half that was the lie hurt more. More than I ever thought it would, and it won't really go away, but I'll deal with it. It's the beginning of a mini, makeshift whirlwind life of my own. And I'm loving every second of it. _

Feeling sated and somewhat refreshed, I was up the stairs and at Puck's door once again. I didn't know what I was thinking, and Puck was just a jerk, and this whole thing gave me a headache. And a heartache. I sighed, sitting against the wall on the floor, next to a door that was shut tight.

"I wouldn't change you for the world, but I would change the world for you." And against that wall, I fell asleep in the middle of the day, mindful even in sleep to stay away from that damned magiked doorknob.

* * *

I paced and growled angrily. My chimpanzees had glop grenades at the ready, my minions little dancing lights of enchanted danger. All I had to do was open the door, say the word, and that's it. Sabrina was toast, but I couldn't even do that. I couldn't bring myself to do _anything _to her anymore.

I knew she tried to get into my room the other day, and I knew the doorknob shocked her, just like I knew it would. I'm glad it did, too. Internally, I cringed at the thought of hurting her, but on the outside, I was calm and ready if not angry and frustrated. I was at a standstill.

She's _just _a damn _girl_. Jeez! Alright, you know what, forget it. We did not go out, we would never, she was a Grimm, _Sabrina _Grimm, and she was just a stupid little _girl_, I didn't like her. Of _course _I didn't. meanwhile, I could practically feel my IQ go down, and see myself revert to caveman form. I stomped to my bedroom door, mentally chanting,

_I'm over her, I'm over her, I'm over her…_

Though if I wanted to be shallow, there was nothing to be over. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to yank it open and hear it crash against the wall. I heard heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

_Damn. _

It was just to the right, and I knew it was Sabrina's, and that she'd gone and fallen asleep outside my door. Back to square one. I sighed again and looked up at my artificial sky in annoyance. I wanted to scream. This was ridiculous. I eased open the door and slowly peaked my head out.

There she was, knees to her chest, on the floor. Her head was on her curled knees, and her breaths were deep and even, like a baby's. her fingers curled around each other, as if seeking for something to hold onto. Her hair was as gold as ever, and I wanted her to open her eyes so I could see the fierce blue behind her eyelids, even though I knew she would attack me if she did. Her face was smooth and undisturbed, even with her current position. I don't know why, but I felt like cataloguing every little detail of her. I'd seen her everyday for a while, but I never really _looked_, you know?

Never took the time to _see_. She slept like a baby, _literally, _and I fought the urge to laugh out loud. I stepped out of my room, shutting the door with a quiet click. I bent down in front of her, squatting, and watched as her face transformed before my eyes. It went from peaceful to anguished in a matter of seconds. I hastily scrambled back up and was halfway inside my room in fear of her waking up.

I saw her squirm, and she leaned too far. She was falling over. I was out of my doorway and at her side before I could comprehend my actions, catching her _just _before she fell. Her head was cushioned on my right arm, and she turned her face in to face the crook of my arm. I grabbed her up, and walked her to her room, laying her down on the bed. I brushed her hair lightly from her face, and stalked out. I couldn't look at her anymore. She was ridiculous, and I was ridiculous, and this whole thing was just the same. It gave me a headache, and a heartache, and that just _doesn't _make sense.

Things rarely ever do these days. Now let me ask you; you didn't think you'd ever hear of me like this, did you? In trouble, yeah. Being immature, probably. But being worried, confused, and all wrapped up in the thunder storm that is Sabrina Grimm? No way, never. Well, things aren't what they're supposed to be anymore. I'm feeling more and more unlike my normal self every day, and I don't know what to do about it. And I don't know if I want to do _anything _anyway.

So I went out and for a walk. Through the door, and down down down, until I was surrounded by forest. I looked up and saw a small tattered piece of paper, floating around on the warm wind. A sudden thought; _this is the _summer_ of our discontent_. I spread my wings, and flew up to it, grabbing it from the tree. The handwriting on it was neat and compact, small, fitting the personality of someone who was meticulous, and took their time with things. It reminded me of Sabrina. I looked down at it, and it was all blank. Except for the words _I love you _scribbled down in the corner.

I contemplated letting it fly away once again, unhindered and free with no boundaries, whatsoever. And then I smiled slightly and stuffed it in my pocket to keep and look at whenever I needed it, because this tattered little paper with the handwriting that reminded me of Sabrina and that was only privy to three small words that can change a life had made me smile in the first place.


	11. Speration: Part I

**SHOULD I CONTINUE PUTTING SABRINA'S DIARY ENTRIES IN???**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, not knowing how I got there, but feeling very warm and rested and comfortable, so not really minding. My journal was open in front of me, and there were two things written. The first one was:

_The End._

_The eyes that made her laugh_

_Are the last thing she sees,_

_When she closes her eyes, _

_The first thing she'll look for when she opens them again._

_And then she dies. _

_Back._

_She was going to die. _

_And she knew it. _

_And she thought, it won't be any harder than_

_What I've done before._

_But he looks at her with sadness in his eyes, and love, and so much more._

_And that' when it really sets in, and she starts to cry,_

_Her heart is torn._

_She was going to die._

_And she knew it._

_Back._

_Still together, he spins her around,_

_And spouts promises of traveling the world,_

_Anywhere. _

_And she says, we're old._

_And he knows she's right, but he disagrees_

_Anyway, just because can._

_And they laugh and spin,_

_The beginning of the world, all over again._

_Back._

_In the park, they sit at night,_

_And he asks her what she's thinking about._

_And she tosses her head as she peers at the stars, _

_And says, "How big the world is. How small we are."_

_Then she's twirling, taking in big gulps of air as_

_She imagines falling up instead of down, defying_

_Gravity._

_But then he grabs her,_

_Anchors her to the here. _

_And that's how she knows. _

_She needs no one else, he always stops her fall._

_She thinks to herself, maybe the world isn't so big _

_After all._

_Back. _

_Cry, cry, cry._

_That's all she can do is cry._

_No babies for her, no small children's voices to be heard._

_They ring like a bell in here head, those words. _

_And even with him,_

_Feeling like home,_

_She thinks that she'd rather be alone. _

_He says, he says we'll be okay, _

_And as much as she wants to see that, feel it,_

_Just this one time, she doesn't-won't- believe him._

_Back._

_A new house, a new home, a new story to be told._

_Jut for the two of them, him and her,_

_And they think, it could be perfect here. _

_Dreams of the little ones fill here head, as she _

_Surveys the new space, already saying there's a place _

_For everything, everything in it's place. She's neat._

_He's messy._

_With him, she's complete._

_Back._

_She can't breath, she can't see, but everyone is watching._

_For once, she doesn't know what she's doing. _

_But she wants this,_

_And he does, too._

_Finally she whispers, those two words, _

_I Do. _

_And her smile shows that she knows,_

_The cheers and claps can be heard_

_Around the world._

_Back. _

_I love you. And flushed red, like he wishes flames_

_Would take him away._

_But she was having none of that._

_I love you, too. There. She said it right back._

_And his satisfied smile seems to stretch for miles._

_And she smiled right back._

_He almost doesn't believe it,_

_But she makes sure he understands._

_She jokes and pokes and prods,_

_And he says way to ruin the moment._

_(But they are young, and there will be many more.)_

_She grins and says it's a tradition. Better get used to it. _

_At home at night, _

_She dances in the moonlight, _

_And falls asleep,_

_Thinking real life is finally better than her dreams._

_Back._

_He is selfless, a hero. Not willing to die, but to_

_Protect at all costs. Especially her. _

_She won't leave the danger because it is with him, _

_And his side is where she wants to stand. _

_But he insists, and she has to give in._

_So she settles with a parting kiss. _

_She hopes he will live, and wonders why he can't se her love. _

_She's glad she kissed him, and sad she waited so _

_Long to do it. _

_And then she runs, leaving the danger, leaving his side,_

_Hoping more than anything that he's alright._

_She doesn't think there ever was a moment that so_

_Clearly showed her what she wants from her life._

_Back._

_First meeting, young, impulsive. _

_And he got hurt._

_And even though she had no reason to be, _

_Because she barely even knew him, _

_She was worried. _

_She thinks, he's just a son and I'm just a _

_Daughter, so I know nothing will ever come of it. _

_Still, when he wakes up, for the most part okay,_

_She can't deny that rush of relief. _

_His messy air_

_Makes her twist inside, and all she can do is_

_Wonder why._

_It's not love-can't possibly be-but she can't help but _

_Stare, and think to herself,_

_There might just be something there._

_The Beginning._

And there was:

_He was a strange stranger, one you felt like you already knew._

_And like nothing had happened, _

_On they went with me,_

_As if the very world_

_Hadn't shifted beneath my feet._

_And my heart's beating,_

_The pace hammering,_

_It's dangerous pleasure,_

_So close to maddening._

_I saw your eyes from across the room,_

_I was so afraid_

_To look away._

_So I stayed, and I thought I knew_

_What I _

_Was doing, but I was wrong, and I took too long to see. _

_And when I went home, and I pictured your face, _

_Which wasn't that hard, because I couldn't get you out of my head in the first place._

_Step 1. A gentile kiss_

_Step 2. A secret wish._

_And you got my heart, simple as that._

_Easy, seamless, matter-of-fact. _

_Is it wrong, is it right?_

_Love's blinding my sight._

_I can't sleep, I can't eat,_

_I can't breath, I can't be._

_I felt trapped in a life that wasn't my own,_

_That turned my mind just upside down._

_And it was beautiful like a summer storm,_

_And full of all the danger._

_It always left me wanting more, _

_From you, my sweet, strange, stranger__._

_And I knew I was scared, and you said to me,_

"_You never really look before you leap, but for me, can you try to fly before you fall?"_

_And I knew right then, I would be okay after all._

_As your hand and my hand, _

_Touch, meet, and greet, _

_My other palm flat on your chest._

_I can feel your heartbeat. _

Then I remembered I was next to Puck's door when I fell asleep.

_Wait, so then how did I get here? Puck couldn't have…did he?_

He must have come out of his room and taken me to mine. I jumped up the stairs at breakneck pace, and tentatively put my hand on his doorknob. Nothing. I grinned, and eased the door open _slowly_. I did _not _want to get pelted with anything, I just got in here. There was nothing in sight.

I stepped inside, and looked around. There was the forest, and the big trampoline, and little lights coming closer and closer…I squinted, trying to figure out what _those _were. Oh! They were the pixies. The flew around me, little lights ablaze. I reached out to touch one, but it stung me, or bit me or something. I yelped, and a little red dot of blood appeared on my hand. And suddenly, I was engulfed in a stinging haze of pain.

The stings were doing something to me, paralyzing me. I fell limply to the ground while little buzzes and titters filled my ears, and my vision started to go blurry. I felt like I was on fire. I tried to swat them away, but as soon as my hand rose an inch from the ground, it was swarmed and I arched and almost screamed in pain. I didn't move after that, except to smile when I heard a voice outside the whirlwind calling me. It was Puck. He was yelling at his minions, too. My ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, I could barely hear him.

"Sabrina? Sabrina! Hey, what are you _doing?! _Get away from her! GO! What did you _do?_" He picked me up and whispered to me, slowly. As if afraid I wouldn't understand him.

"Sabrina. Hey, hey Sabrina. No no no, don't close your eyes. No closing your eyes, stay awake. Talk to me, alright? What were you doing in my room?" I tried to blink, but my eyes were too heavy and I couldn't make them go back up. He shook me, and they shot open as well as my mouth, as a silent scream echoed around us. He couldn't do that again. That _hurt_. So I tried my best to answer him.

"Woke up in my room. Tried to find you." Whole sentences were _not _an option, and my voice was hoarse to the point that just breathing was beginning to become excruciating and entirely too much work.

"You- _why? _What did you _want? _Why don't you listen to me when I tell you _not _to go in there!" He was yelling now, and it hurt my head and my heart. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists harshly, ignoring the pain that caused, and _trying _to ignore the feelings that his yelling wrought. Summoning every ounce of strength I had left, I scrambled up and out of his arms, landing on my back in the floor. I felt more like myself than I had in a long, long time.

"Sabrina!" And he reached out a hand for me.

"AH! Ow. No. Don't-touch-me." I grunted out in pain, and painfully. I managed to sit up, and even through my blurry sight I could see and feel the world spinning.

"You-you shouldn't be able to do that." If I didn't know better, I'd say he sounded _afraid_ of me. If anything was to make me laugh in that moment, that was it.

"Well, deal with it, 'cause I _can_." My voice was getting lower, and my thoughts less clear, the room more blurry and my head was pounding to the beat of my heart. He kneeled in front of me.

"Sabrina, I have to help you. My pixies stung you like crazy. Just a few stings should have knocked you out. Yet you were hit by hundreds, at least 5 times each, and here you are, able to argue with me. You're unbelievable." He breathed out that last part, looking at me with a small incredulous smile. I smiled groggily back him, too tired now to remember I was angry. He saw me sway and gently took a hold of my shoulders. He shook me again.

"Ah!" A tear slipped from my eye. "Don't _do _that! It hurts." He shrugged at me apologetically.

"Sorry, but you can't go to sleep. It's like when you get too cold. You go to sleep, and there's a large possibility that you die." I tried to widen my eyes, but they were too damn heavy. They wouldn't budge from that half lidded state. The world started to slow down, and I could feel myself slipping. I could also hear Puck pleading with me to talk to him, yell at him, hit him, _anything, _but I absolutely _must. Stay. Awake. _I couldn't do it, though, I was fading, and fast. I heard Daphne's voice above the pounding of my heart, and that was all. After that, it was the feel of Puck's arm around my shoulders, and a humming black entity that crept into my vision and carried me away, off into the dark.

* * *

She passed out in my grip as soon as Daphne came in and started shouting at me, demanding to know what I did to her sister.

"What's wrong with her, what did you do?" I felt the world stop for a moment, and everything jerk back in motion forcefully, like the very fabric of time was bumping my back in its attempt to catch up to itself as I realized something. _I _did this to her. Not my pixies, not this situation, _me_. She was pale and her face showed no signs of the pain she was undoubtedly suffering right now. I held this tiny little girl in my arms, and I could see that she was older than she should be. I saw her as someone different than who she probably thought she was.

I saw her as someone who strove to be cold and aloof, someone who was strong but always wanted to be stronger, I saw her as someone fierce, I saw her as someone dependable, I saw her as important and annoying, loud and sweet. I saw her as headstrong, and stubborn. I saw her as cunning and resourceful, I saw her as broken. I saw her as mending. And I wonder what everyone else saw when they looked at her, because you can always see what someone else sees, but not the way they see it. So I shook my head at her slowly. I had no answer.

_What did I do_?

I don't know.

_But I do know that I'm the one who did it_.

"Go get me a washcloth and wet it with warm water. Wring it out, then bring it here." I said to her quietly, without looking away from Sabrina. She tried to protest, something about not wanting to leave her. Well, too bad.

"Go." And this time I looked directly at her. There was no room for arguments. She scurried off. I brushed Sabrina's hair from her face and her eyes fluttered. She groaned and her eyes opened. I breathed a sigh of relief. Any longer and I really would have had to wake her up.

"Hey, you okay?" She blinked at me. Before she could answer, Daphne walked back.

"Sabrina!" She screeched.

"SHHH!" We both hissed at her. She ducked her head.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" She continued, whispering.

"Fine." Sabrina said through clenched teeth. I took the washcloth from Daphne and placed it on her hand. She stiffened at first, but soon sighed in relaxation.

"Ah, that's _good_. What'd your pixies _do_?" Before I could answer her, Daphne was up and no amount of "SHHH"ing was going to quiet her down.

"You- your pixies did this?!" She looked at me as if she didn't know who I was. "This is _your _fault. _GRANNY!_" And she disappeared, off to find the Old Lady. Sabrina and I looked at her in panic. Just then, she was there. As soon as she saw Sabrina she dropped to her frail looking knees, and took Sabrina's face between her hands.

"Oh, _leibling, _are you alright?" Sabrina sat up and winced from the action.

"I'm fine, just fine." She gave the best smile she could manage, and I could tell the Old Lady didn't buy it.

"Your _minions _did this?" She asked me sharply. I just nodded my head.

"Sabrina…" She began uneasily, and I knew it was bad, because she _never _called Sabrina by her actual name. "I think you and Puck should spend some…time apart." She said awkwardly.

"What?" We both barked sharply. She looked taken aback for a moment. She continued in a more steady voice.

"I mean it. I think it would be best for you to spend some time away from each other. It would be better. Puck, you have just about everything you need in your room, we can bring you food. Sabrina, you have free reign of the house, but you are not to enter his room." Her voice was commanding, and there was no way we could tell her no. Sabrina, though, always the fighter, tried to.

"But, Granny, no why-"

"Sabrina. This is final. Puck, go up to your room. Your separation begins now, and ends when I say so." Sabrina's eyes became little blue slits, and her mouth was a hard set line.

"I see. Of course." She said, her voice hollow and devoid of emotion.

"I am sorry." Said the Old Lady. Sabrina paid her no attention, only looking at me. I hadn't tried to fight as much as I should have. Only because I saw that I'd hurt her, badly. That was my fault, and I really didn't want to hurt her anymore. I felt like that priss, Edward, from Twilight. And yes, I know Twilight. I brushed her hair from her forehead again.

"See you around," she said tremulously. I smiled wryly at her.

"Yeah. See you around." I walked up the stairs and to my room. My door clicked shut, and I again looked up at my artificial sky. It was darkening, beginning twilight. It should have been peaceful, but I had no peace of mind to appreciate it with. I shook my head at the large expanse of my room, knowing I'd be seeing a lot of it, and very little of Sabrina. I wondered what would happen next, and where our decisions would take us. I guess I would just have to wait and see. I took out the little piece of paper from my pocket, unfolded it and smiled, because I knew I would need it sooner or later. Turns out it was sooner.

_I love you. _


	12. Speration: Part II and The Reunion

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THIS IS THE FINAL. I had a bit of a Bridge To Terrabithia moment at the end of the next chapter(the movie, not the book), I'm sure you'll see it. It was a pleasure writing for you guys, it was definitely fun. This was written to Secret Crowds by Angels and Airwaves, All Good Things Come To An End by Nelly Furtado(Not sure if that's how you spell it), Set Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright(probably spelled that wrong, too), and Connect The Dots by The Spill Canvas.**

* * *

I whittled my days away in my room, watching the sky change. Dark to light, light to dark. During the day, I did nothing, during the night, I did nothing. Members of the family sometimes came to visit me. I didn't say much, so they left soon. I didn't do much of _anthing _these days.

I didn't feel I had a reason to. _Still _no cases, no trouble in the family, nothing that would need me. I had no pressing reason to leave this room, and no permission, I was stuck here. So here I sit, sky gazing at a sky that isn't even real, and suddenly I'm angry. Just really really _angry_.

And I don't know why, but I have to hit something. So I walk up to a tree, and hit it, and ignore the stinging in my hand, and hit it again and and again, until it finally falls down with an earsplitting crack and shudder.

Only then, am I satisfied.

* * *

I didn't do anything anymore. Sure, I wrote and slept, and talked to people, ate, walked around. But none of it really mattered much anymore. And I think Granny knew that I was feeling a bit detached lately. She always tried to get me to do things with the family. I just said no. I spent a lot of my time up on the roof. I know, not so smart for someone who's terrified of heights, right?

Well, it was kinda like the trampoline. I had no problem being up here, so up here was usually where I was. No one bothered me up here. No lame jokes from Uncle Jake, no looks from Granny or Daphne, no nothing. It was quiet and calm, something I'd been in major need of lately.

I took my time here to think about how much Puck and I have changed, together and individually. He seemed to be actually, you know, nice sometimes. And when he was nice, we really got along. We, or at least I, had fun. He was funny and had a lot of ideas up in his head that you'd never know about because he acts like such a blockhead all the damn time.

He kept trying to fly me around, and I don't know _why _he couldn't just leave me on the damn floor. His fascination with me and the air was something I'd have to get answers for, but I'm finding that it's not so bad when he takes me off the ground. It's almost fun. _Almost_.

He still needs to learn how to stop that. Maybe one day, I'll let him take me up, but until then he really shouldn't. I trust him though, something I'm not sure I should do. I trust him a lot, and I wonder of he trusts me the same way. It's like my life is a book, I can't put it down, I can't close it, nothing can be done to stop the words that are spreading across the page with evry second that I breath.

I feel like I'm so small, almost microscopic, and I'm standing on a page. Words are being written underneath me, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and I'm powerless to change or stop them. These words will not be slowed or sidetracked. I have nothing to do, but read them, and hope for the best. I have changed, too, and I don't know if it was for better or for worse.

Both, most like. He was inspiring me and breaking me down, all at once.

I liked it and I hated it.

I was a walking contradiction, and he was a conundrum. I couldn't tell how all of this was going to go, or what the effects of it would be. And we changed as a whole, because we know more about each other than we have, ever. He knows I'm afraid of heights, I know he hates a lot of food, but eats it anyway(something I learned when we _weren't _fighting). Turns out he's more of a picky eater than I am.

There was a lot I learned about him when we weren't fighting. Things that I never would have known otherwise. Like how when he's mad he always has an urge to smile, no matter what. He hates being sad, so tries to have very little to be sad for. His hair has a little bit of brown in it. His eyes aren't completely green, but flecked with gold, and he says mine are the same except with green.

That was just one day I learned about _him_. He knows that I never let anyone in with me when I'm with mom and dad(_never_), and that some days I bite my nails, a habbit my mom could never get me out of. I laugh just because I can sometimes, and I draw aimlessly all the time. Little manerisms that I do, and that he does, and seamlessly, we're able to read each other so well. It could be like looking in a mirror sometimes, and seeing a reflection that is so close to yourself, but only in mind.

I knew I was going to be with him, it was in the future. But there were days when that was hard to imagine. Not all the time, though. Sometimes what you see is what you _can't _believe. That's the real mystery of most things, that you have to look under the surface, something so few people actually take the time to do. It's disconcerting, to hear a thought or see a memory, and think, _this isn't mine_.

Those are the days it is hard to imagine us together, because these thoughts are _not _mine, they're Puck's, I can just tell he's thinking them. And if I can read him so, surely he can do the same to me, and I think, do I really want that? Do I want someone to be able to look at me, and see my inner, truer self? Do I really want someone with whom secrets are scarcely an option, because he knows all about you? But I do, otherwise it wouldn't be that way in the future.

I can't figure most of this out, so I suck in a deep breath, and get down off the roof and go inside.

"_Leibling,_ dinner's almost ready." I shrugged at her, still lost in thought.

"I'm not that hungry. Just eat without me." I really wasn't in the mood for purple and green food, anyway.

"But you didn't have any lunch either! You must eat _something_." I stared at her blankly, and then shook my head slowly.

"I'm just not hungry." I sat in the living room and decided to lie down and sleep, and try to ignore the voices in the dining room that I knew were talking about me.

* * *

I was still in my room when the Old Lady came in.

"Here's dinner." I thanked her, but told her I wasn't very hungry. For some reason, her normally delicious pruple and green food was not very appealing.

"You too," she muttered under her breath. I sat up from my perch on the grassy floor. _You _too?

"Sabrina didn't eat?" I was suddenly awake.

"No, she didn't have lunch either." She said slowly. I furrowed my brow. That wasn't good.

"She should be eating." I said quietly. _What was wrong with her, she should eat_. The Old Lady smiled wryly.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said so." And then she was gone. I have to say, I'd never been so bored my entire life. The t.v., movies, video games, hell, even the _books _were downstairs. All I had were my minions, and some chimpanzees. Of course, there was the whole amusement park/boxing ring/ice cream truck/ feature of my room, but that's no fun if you're all alone.

I think I was just realizing that. And really, if I can't get out of here, what use were those? None, that's what. I wandered through my room, maybe hoping to find something new in here, so I didn't _die _of boredom. And you're probably wondering why I haven't broken the rules and just _left _yet. Well, it's because, contrary to popular belief, I _don't _want to get thrown out of the house. And no matter how nice the Old Lady can be, I had no doubt that she'd do it if I pushed her any farther than I have now.

* * *

I don't know how long it is since we've been separated, a month, a week? There aren't words now, to describe what I'm feeling and how things are. I feel like I keep repeating the same things, and they get truer each time. What happened here? We're somehow not the same people we were, little infinitesimal details changing in us, as well as bigger ones that were ever present.

The family stayed oblivious to all but our most disturbing fights. The ones that made a fissure appear in my heart, and a shadow to pass over my features, almost physically making me seem smaller and more fragile. Small things that cause me to back away now more than I ever have. To others, I'm the same Sabrina I always was; headstrong, quick, witty, loud, cunning, caring. But to me, I was a completely transformed person. I was not as active as I'd been before.

I saw things in a different light. I was farther away from the people I loved, the only ones I had left. I was cold, and angered so easily, though I barely let it show. And I thought back to where the beginning of this was, where it all began. I was normal, same as ever, and then _he _came along and evoked all sorts of feelings in me. I've grown in these times, I've grown so much more than I should have. I'm a mother and an older sister, and a granddaughter, a niece, a friend, and an enemy; a Grimm.

There's more to me than meets the eye. I thought back, way back, to when my parents were still okay, and I almost smiled.

Almost.

"_Mommy, can you put flowers in my hair?" I grinned at the form of my mother, an exact older version of Daphne. She was beautiful. We were on a picnic in Central Park, the grass greener than ever, and the sky bluer than my eyes. The sun was bright and beat down on us comfortable. The day was so nice, our parents took me and Daphne out of school so that we could all enjoy it together. _

"_Of course, Sabrina. In fact, look over there. You should go and pick them for me." She laughed as my face filled with delight, my smile overcoming me. I clapped and stumbled up and over to them. I picked so many, blue and white, red, purple, yellow. I picked some for me, my mother, Daphne, and even Dad. I ran back to my mother._

"'_Brina, sweetie, that's a lot of flowers for just you." I smiled at her, my hair, long even then, blowing in the small wind._

"_They're not all for me, silly goose. They're for _everyone!_"_

_She grinned at me. _

"_That's my girl. My mother sat behind me and braided flowers in my hair, all around it, and she laid down so I could do hers. Mine were haphazard and loose, almost falling out, but somehow managing to stay in. I did Dad's and Mom did Daphne's. It was something I'll never, _ever, _in all my years, forget. _

"Oh, mom." I sighed.

My eyes are closed and I'm pressing my hand against the glass of the window again. I want to feel a hand pressed back at me. I need to feel it, something. Anything there, that isn't my own, because I've been on my own, and I don't like it. I don't. I was back up at Puck's door in an instant. I wasn't allowed to go _in, _but I was outside it. I wasn't even supposed to do that, but at this point, the rules were irrelevant. I grabbed a pen and paper. Here we go.

* * *

I was awake, leaning next to the door, just listening to the eerie quiet of my room. A note slipped under my door. I saw the handwriting, and something about it was strangely familiar.

_Hey._

It was Sabrina. Against my better judgment, because I knew we could get into a LOT of trouble for this, I wrote back.

_Hey._

Almost immediately, the note appeared again.

_So guess what?_

I smirked and wrote back. And incase you were wondering, I had a pen in my pocket. It didn't just appear from thin air.

_You haven't been eating lately?_

I heard a small chuckle on the other side of the door. I wondered why we weren't just talking, but forgot about it when the note was back.

_That and other things. _

I smiled.

_Well, promise me you will. It's not healthy. _

I heard her laugh.

_I hear the same about you, Mr. Trickster. And what, did I worry you?_

I looked down before hastily scribbling my answer.

_Yes._

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side. Across the divider. I got a repeat of the last few minutes.

_So guess what?_

I played along this time.

_What?_

I waited for her to answer, and thought of what we were doing, while she wrote. I could hear her pencil scritch scratching on the floor, the clock ticking in the hallway, her breathing and mine, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, threatening to come straight out of my chest. I loved the feeling. I saw the white paper float my way again.

_I'm sorry._

And then there was a small unsteady voice to go with the increasingly unsteady looking writing. It whispered its way through the door, the artificial and real and night, my ears, and straight through my heart.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, and pressed my hand to the door with a little thump and heard her do the same. She was solid, she was there. She was pressing back at me, and she was _Sabrina_. In a soft lilting voice, she started to sing. I knew that song. It was some snow patrol song, with this girl. I don't know her name. Sabrina was better than her.

"_I find the map and draw a straight line, _

_Over rivers farms and state lines,_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be,_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see,_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face,_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places."_

I smiled wryly. How funny was that? We were on opposite sides of a door, but we were…so far away. Across an ocean, a big expanse of sky, something bigger than ourselves. An army of possibilities, and we're witness to it all. I swallowed my pride, and sang back at her.

"_I hang my coat up in the first bar,_

_There is no peace that I've found so far,_

_The laughter penetrates my silence,_

_As drunken men find flaws in science,_

_Their words mostly noises,_

_Ghosts with just voices,_

_Your words in my memory,_

_Are like music to me." _

I took a deep breath. And then I spoke.

* * *

"Go to sleep Sabrina." He said, and I pressed my hand tighter against the door. He heard the muffled pound.

"You need sleep, and so do I. Don't skip any meals, and make sure that the Old Lady lets me out of here soon, okay?" I grinned at him, though he couldn't see.

"Sure thing, Puck. Sure thing." I went to the couch, because for whatever reason, that's where I've been sleeping, and fell into a peaceful slumber with, as cliché as it is, a smile on my face.

I woke up because Granny was shaking me.

"I made some breakfast, _leibling_. Come eat with us today." I looked at her, and sat up.

"Sure thing." And I smiled to myself when I saw the expression on her face, too. At breakfast, everyone was staring at me. I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hey, Uncle Jake, could you pass me the- uh, well it looks like yellow sap. Could you pass that please?"

"Uh, sure 'Brina." breakfast was quick, and then I was in the living room drawing again, and singing to myself.

"_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We__'d share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in." _

A smile is curving my face, and my hand is flying across the page. It is a picture of a small girl, blonde, and she has wings. Or maybe the boy behind her does. They're so close, it's hard to tell. And that makes me smile even wider.

* * *

I woke up when the Old Lady came to give me food.

"Here you go, breakfast." I smiled.

"Thank you." And I ate it right in front of her, in less than a minute I'm sure while she watched, dumbfounded. I grinned at that, too. After I was done, that song from last night was stuck in my head, I started to sing it.

"_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms."_

The Old Lady just looked at me for a minute. The she shook her head in what looked like defeat.

"Get out of here, Puck. Go downstairs. Sabrina's in the living room." And then she was smiling, almost as wide as I was.

_Almost._

* * *

This was Puck and I, this was normal. We only acted in extremes. Extremely happy, extremely sad, extremely angry. It was how we functioned. How we worked with each other. Without it, we weren't ourselves. We couldn't be 'Puck and Sabrina' anymore if that wasn't there. Puck came rushing into the room, as I was singing, but I didn't notice him until he started singing with me. We sang the last stanza of the song together. I never thought I would sing, at _all_, let alone with Puck. But we did, and then it was quiet. The family was watching, and we knew it. We didn't care, either.

_Puck._

Puck and his messy honey blonde hair that looked so windblown all the time, probably because it was. He was standing right in front of me. Right there. _Right there. _So close I could reach out and touch him. His eyes, green as emeralds, and soft as summer grass. His hands, so much larger than mine, comfortable and steady. His clothes that smelled like the rain, and a summer forest. Lips stretched wide in a grin that was happy and bright. He was Puck. Puck, and no one else, undeniably himself.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I ran down the stairs so fast I almost fell more than once. I found Sabrina smiling over a drawing and singing the same song from last night, just as I was before. She was at the last stanza of the song. I joined her, and watched her whip around so fast her hair swished like a helicopter.

"_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms."_

She stood up slowly. The family watched from the dining room doorway. We knew. And we didn't care. I walked towards her. Her face was smiling at me, her big blue eyes and hair that smelled like bubble gum and happy summers bringing me closer and closer. She reached out a hand, and I reached out mine. We didn't hold them. We reached for the pinkie. I grabbed at hers, and she at mine, and we pressed our thumbs together above them. She tilted her head at me.

"Hey." I lowered my head and looked up at her.

"Hey." And this time, a grin broke out on my face, slowly forming, spreading my smile like wildfire. It was contagious, and she smiled back just as quickly. I looked at her hair, her clothes that were warm and dry and smelled fresh and clean. Her hands, so small compared to mine and soft and her smell, it was sweet and supple, like a flower. Her lips that were pink and light and looked like cotton candy and curved up in a smile as I watched, right before my eyes.

Her whole face seemed to open up with that smile. Out of nowhere, I pulled her to me and crushed her against my chest. She squeaked for a second before she laughed and grabbed back at me, holding on tight.

"So guess what?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me in question. For once, I was ahead of Sabrina Grimm. I swooped down, and kissed her. It was short and sweet, and everything I thought it would be. We pulled apart, and she grinned at me.

"I'm not gonna hit you, you know. You can relax. And as much as I enjoyed that, you aren't going to tell me you love me now, or anything right? Too sappy." She laughed while she made a face, and I laughed with her.

"'Course not. Wouldn't dream of it. I don't have to say a word. I can just do _this_." And I kissed her again. I liked her. So what? Got a problem, deal with it. The Trickster King has emotions, yes. And I smile at the thought, too. We were interrupted by the Marshmallow.

"So when's the wedding?" She yelled, and between her palm and her teeth I was surprised we heard her so clearly. Must be an art. And we laughed.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Two Months Later:**

_Dear journal,_

_After everything that we've been through,_

_You say you'll remember me, if I remember you. _

_So remember me sweetly, in your fond memories,_

_Of what could have been, and how things used to seem. _

_It's sweet, the way things have happened so far,_

_And you promise me, promise me, promise me, that_

_You'll remember me, and what we could have been,_

_But that's if things go wrong. _

_So as the world turns, _

_As the lives go on,_

_As we make our decisions,_

_Choose right or wrong,_

_I have to wonder, what's in a memory?_

_A thought, a look, a touch, a feeling,_

_For when real life is gone, _

_When things go wrong._

_But I like the way things are _today_, _

_So remember me and I'll remember you,_

_After everything that we've been through,_

_And sure, go wrong? Things just might. _

_But for now, lets worry about how things go _right.

We were on another picnic. There was still no sign from the Scarlet Hand, and this led us to believe they were planning something larger than life, but for the time being, we were on a break. This time, there were no clouds on the horizon. The sun shined down, the grass was _almost _greener than Puck's eyes, and the sky was blue as a sapphire.

The whole family was here, Jake and Briar and her two fairies, Canis and Granny, Elvis and Daphne, Puck and I. Puck and I were under a tree, in the shade. He was leaning on the tree, and I was in between his legs, leaning against him. I had my face turned to the side, so it was pressed into his chest. I could smell his rain and forest smell. I heard them all cooing over us from a little ways away, and I _so _didn't care.

I heard Puck pull out that little piece of paper I'd scribbled on so long ago, I don't know how it got to him, why he kept it, or how on Earth he hasn't managed to figure out that it's _my _handwriting and that _I _wrote it. He kept it all the same though, it makes him smile. I grinned into Puck's chest. He pulled me up and turned me to face him.

"What're you smiling about?" I shrugged at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Can you put flowers in my hair?" He looked at me funny for a minute, before he smiled a smile that rivaled the sun, and said,

"Sure. Hey, look over there. There's some, why don't you go pick them and bring them back." I laughed and scrambled up and over to them. I picked bunches, of red and purple, blue and white, yellow. Huge bushels filled my arms.

"Sabrina, that's a lot for just you, don't you think?" He was laughing as I walked back to him.

"They're not all for me, silly. They're for _everyone_!" He grinned at me, and pulled me in for a kiss that curled my toes and closed my eyes and softened my heart.

"That's my girl." The wind blew my still long hair around my face, and Puck reached out and tucked a strand behind my ear. The sun still beat down, and the wind still blew, so gently, and the grass was as soft as ever, and with Puck right next to me, my smile was as wide as ever, too. I looked into Puck's eyes, and nowhere else, and I didn't _want _to look anywhere else. He stroked my hair and I hummed and closed my eyes, leaning against him once again. You know in the movies, where it fades to black?

Well, I'm gonna be a little different, so imagine this: Fade to white.

_~Grimm._


End file.
